The Fear
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Fear. What many do not understand until the moment that it take a hold of one's heart. For our heroes, it might just do more than that...
1. Kidnapped

CMG: I welcome everyone who got curious about the title of this new fanfic. As usual, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, for if I did, I would be making a huge profit and not struggling to find a job after finishing college recently. Now without any further adieu, I invite you to…

The Fear

Prologue

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day and within the woods, Chi-chi was washing the dishes by herself. Her husband was out training while her sons were at school. Life after Majin Buu's defeat seemed so perfect to the housewife that she nearly forgot all of the pain and sadness of what happened years ago.

'I hope Goku comes home for lunch,' thought Chi-chi as she puts the last of the plates into the cabinet.

Outside, a rustling sound is heard in the bushes. At first, Chi-chi dismissed it as birds, but the rustling sound followed with sticks breaking. Alarmed, she grabbed a broom and cautiously walked outside to find the intruder. She assumed that it was a thief trying to break in, but she didn't see anything. Suddenly, from the corner of her left eye, she saw something blur past and when she turned around, it was gone.

'Strange,' thought Chi-chi. 'I could have sworn I saw something…'

Her trail of thoughts were interrupted when she heard the phone rang in the kitchen. Abandoning her search and assuming it was a wild animal, she walked back inside the house to answer the phone. Lurking near the house, a figure stealth fully enters the house that Chi-chi walked into as Chi-chi answered the ringing phone.

"Hello? Hello?" said Chi-chi. "I guess it's a wrong number." She went to hang up when suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. The phone fell out of her hands as her horrified scream echoed through the house and vibrated through the woods.

* * *

CMG: Short, ne? Don't worry. The action's about to begin. I would like to dedicate this fic out to Chuquita after what she's going through right now. Being a college student and finding the time to write a fanfic isn't always easy for college students. Trust me. I know what it's like since I've been there. If you would like for this story to continue, then I implore you to hit the 'review' button below.


	2. Shattered Life

CMG: Welcome back. Read the disclaimer in the first chapter in case you're wondering if I'm doing this for a profit or not. Did the last chapter leave you hungry for more? Good. I expected for it to make you come back for answers. However, it won't come so easily. If any of you are annoyed that I won't give my answers away easily, you may leave and not return to this fic until it's completed. But for everyone else looking for a thriller, I once again welcome you back for another round of…

**The Fear**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Halfway around the world, two figures moved like lightening as the once almost completely flawless landscape was scarred by the impacts and craters of two God-like fighters. Both of them were Saiya-jin that have come to Earth one way or another and both of them have grown used to human life on the planet in some way.

"Kakarot, are you taking this seriously?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course I am!" Goku innocently replied. "Why?"

"You seem troubled," Vegeta noted. "Up until five minutes ago, you were fighting with all you had, but now, you're just taking cheap shots at me."

"Well, I'm kind of concerned about Chi-chi and…" Goku started.

"Fine," Vegeta said; rolling his eyes. "Go check up on the harpy and see if she's alright. She's probably just asleep."

"Okay!" Goku exclaimed happily as he stretched his senses out towards Chi-chi's energy, but didn't feel it.

"Well? Are you going to leave?" Vegeta yelled at the younger warrior; nearly making him fall over.

"I'm trying, but…" Goku's eyes suddenly widen as his hand fell to his side. "She's gone."

"What?!" Vegeta said.

"I said she's…" Goku started.

"I heard what you said, but why?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku cringed as he felt pain in his heart as he started to fall out of the air. Vegeta managed to grab the younger Saiya-jin before he fell to the ground and noticed that the younger Saiya-jin was hardly conscious.

"What in nine hells is wrong with you, Kakarot?" Vegeta bitterly yelled at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"She's… she's in trouble…" Goku gasped; trying not to lose control of himself nor pass out on the very spot. The latter sounding good to him, but not available due to the anger surging through his veins.

"Maybe she left you finally after all the years she had to wait for you and that's probably the reason why you can't sense her," Vegeta said sarcastically.

That did it. Whatever humanity Goku had for all of the years he lived on Earth were thrown out the window as he slammed his fist into Vegeta's face. The Saiya-jin Prince went flying into a tree as Goku lunged at him angrily and continued his assault on him as punches and kicks rained heavily on Vegeta's body. His defenses were completely down and he was unable to fight back as Goku sent Vegeta flying into a mountain. Embedded in it, Goku looked like he completely reverted back to the Saiya-jin he would have been; that is if he haven't of hit his head on the rock. Goku held an energy blast in his hands that was meant for the Saiya-jin Prince, but a part of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was holding back for some strange reason. It was like he was fighting an internal battle within himself.

"Go ahead," Vegeta spat. "Do it. But it won't bring Chi-chi back."

Slowly, the words filtered into the younger Saiya-jin's mind as the blast in his hands faded away. Falling to his knees, Goku gasped as flaxen hair and teal eyes reverted back to the atramentous color that it was minutes ago. Sweat ran down his face as he breathed heavily and shuttered in disbelief of what just transpired.

"V-Vegeta… I…" Goku stuttered. What could he say? That he _wanted_ Vegeta to die after claiming that Chi-chi didn't love him? He knew he was joking, but it struck his very core when he knew nothing about where Chi-chi was at and who took Bulma as well.

"Y-you're too sympathetic…" Vegeta muttered before he lost consciousness and fell out of the embedded crater and smacked heavily into the ground. The very sound made Goku look up in horror as he saw the various markings on the elder man's body.

"Hang on Vegeta!" Goku said determinedly and regretfully as he realized he went too far hurting his former nemesis. He grabbed the Saiya-jin Prince's body and teleported to Kami's Lookout. Not only to heal Vegeta, but to also get answers if there were any.

----------------------------

Upon Kami's Lookout, Piccolo peered down on Earth and growled lowly. Formally, the Kami of Earth, his fist clenched as he seemed to know what was coming, yet wasn't sure if the warriors were ready to face the dangers ahead.

"It seems that our troubles are only beginning," Piccolo mused. Behind him, Goku materialized with Vegeta cradled in his arms.

"Dende!" Goku yelled. "I need your help!"

"What happened, Goku?" said Dende as he ran out of the temple.

"Heal Vegeta quick!" Goku cried as the Namekian knelt down to Vegeta's level and placed his jaded hands upon the Prince's chest. Bones knitted together as skin mended together; leaving no further scars as Vegeta slowly regained consciousness.

"Vegeta, are you…" Dende started before Vegeta pushed the young guardian away.

"Kakarot, look I'm…" Vegeta struggled to apologize, "what I mean is… I didn't mean to make fun of Chi-chi."

"Apology accepted," Goku said half-heartedly as he stared at the ground.

"Goku, we have a problem," Piccolo said.

"What kind of problem?" Goku said, his eyes remaining downcast.

"I know who kidnapped your wife," Piccolo grimly said. "It was Trepidation."

* * *

CMG: Whoa! In case you're wondering, I never intended Goku to severely beat Vegeta into a pulp. Who is Trepidation and why did he kidnap Goku's wife? Only time will tell what his plans are. Now onto reviews: 

Psychomanaic: Seems you're getting restless, ne? Don't worry. The action's just around the corner.

Wala: Thanks.

Kinoha Chi: Really? You read it that many times? Wow. Chi-chi's fate will be revealed in the future.

Daughter of Ashes: I guess I cannot. Then again, that was just the prologue. As the story goes deeper, it'll get longer and longer.

ladyTyrana: I suppose everyone does. Don't worry though. You'll know soon enough.

Gokulover4ever: Hope this chapter was what you were hoping for. There will be more on the way soon.

Angel lost in Shadows: You'll find out more about Trepidation in the next chapter and what his plans are. For now, I like to add a little suspense to this story. (laughs evilly)

For those who are reading this for the first time, I welcome your responses and I encourage you to review if you have the time. Other than that, I hope you come back for another installment.


	3. Gathering

CMG: Delighted to see me? I assume you may be. My disclaimer's in the prologue, so if you believe I am trying to steal them, only know that I do this out of pure entertainment, not for money. Now for who are pretty much finished hearing me rant, I invite you once again to…

The Fear

Chapter 2

* * *

"Trepidation?" Goku asked as his eyes jerked off the ground and looked at the Namek quizzically. "Who is he?"

"He is a man who is known to instill fear into the heart of man," Piccolo said. "He was said to have conquered the fears of many a thousand years ago when a heavy war broke out and almost wiped out humanity. However, he was defeated and said to have been sealed away inside a volcano unless…"

"Unless what?" Vegeta said bitterly.

"Unless the seal was weakened," Piccolo continued. "When Majin Buu reeked havoc, he must have weakened the seal and made it possible for Trepidation to break free, but he chose not to leave where he was at until the threat passed and make himself known again."

"Does this have any connection to Chi-chi's disappearance?" Goku said; half-hoping so that he could find her before he loses his mind.

"Probably so," Piccolo mused. "He might be using her to do something."

"He wouldn't hurt her, would he?" Goku said with a dread of venom in his voice.

"At this moment, he's not strong enough to hurt a single human, but with Chi-chi's absence, it won't be long until he can destroy a single city!" Piccolo growled.

"Dammit!" Goku hissed, angry at himself. "It's my fault!"

"Son, it's neither your fault or your absence that Chi-chi was abducted," Piccolo barked at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. "You have to realize that he was looking for a source that will help him build up his power quickly."

"But Chi-chi's not as strong as the others," Dende said.

"It doesn't matter," Piccolo said. "As I said before, he instills fear into people and makes them feel insecure. If he isn't stopped, then all humanity will die."

"I won't stand for it!" Goku yelled as he got on his feet. 

"Kakarot, calm down!" Vegeta hissed at the warrior.

"How can I be calm when Chi-chi's in the hands of a madman?" Goku seethed as Vegeta started to fear that they wouldn't have to wait for Trepidation to destroy humanity if Goku was going to first. His energy skyrocketed as his eyes became jaded and his hair flickered blonde.

"Son, Vegeta's right, so sit your sorry ass down right this instant!" Piccolo barked at the warrior before throwing a punch into his face. Goku went flying down to the ground clutching his nose and making sure it wasn't bleeding. His power fell from where it was moments ago from that surprise attack as he remained out of Super Saiya-jin for that moment.

"Kt…" Goku hissed as he glared at the former archrival and Kami of Earth. Piccolo knew that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin wouldn't attack him and needed that punch to calm down.

"That's better," Piccolo said. "Now we need to locate Trepidation's lair and stop him before he reaches full power."

"How are we going to do that?" Vegeta said.

"I will consult the other Kais and see if they know anything of this matter," Piccolo said. "Son, gather everyone and meet back at Kami's Lookout within three hours."

"Right," Goku said grimly before teleporting off; not bothering to waste any time.

"Kakarot's fighting himself right now," Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo said.

"He's starting to act more like a Saiya-jin, so watch what you say around him," Vegeta warned.

----------------------------

Within a dark and dreary cavern, Chi-chi woke to a droplet of water hitting her face as she found herself chained to a wall with her wrists bound together over her head. For the first time, she felt that her very life was endanger as she heard a noise and saw a masked man before her. The mask was black as night as well as his robes as he stood before Chi-chi at about 5'6" tall. In his hands was a mysterious box that was as black as the robes that he wore.

"What's going on?" Chi-chi said, trying not to show fear.

"You are the key to world domination for you're the one that will lead me to plenty," the man spoke as he opened the box and red eyes glowed within the box. Chi-chi stared in horror as a snake came out and slithered towards her. Trying to move, the snake continued its advance as it slithered up her body.

"No! Get it off!" Chi-chi screamed. The man stood there as the snake slithered around her chest and its fangs opened as it hissed at her. In a lightening flash, the snake's teeth dug into her right shoulder as Chi-chi's scream was heard. Dark baritone laughter echoed through the caverns.

----------------------------

Within three hours, the warriors were gathered. Goku, who was still worried about Chi-chi, began to show more and more irritation and isolated himself unnaturally from the others. Vegeta explained briefly to the group that Goku was on the verge of snapping and that anything could push him over the edge. Acknowledging this, they left him alone.

"Now that everyone's here," Piccolo started, "we can begin. Chi-chi was kidnapped by Trepidation and is being held captive on the island Omeus, which is located in the middle of the ocean."

"Omeus?" Tien said. "Isn't that island cursed?"

"From what the legends have stated, that was where Trepidation was sealed away a thousand years ago," Piccolo said.

"Oh man!" Krillin said. "And we have to go there to fight him?"

"What if we don't win?" Chou-su said.

"We have to or else humanity will be wiped out again and it'll be worse than what Majin Buu did," Piccolo grimaced. "Much worse."

"Yeah, but what about Goku?" Yamcha noted as Goku's head snapped in the direction that Yamcha was at. Nervously, "He's s-still o-on o-o-our side, r-right?"

"Yes, but he's been acting rather tense since Chi-chi's abduction," Piccolo noted. "Until Chi-chi's safe, you better watch what you say or you'll find yourself dead."

"Thanks for the warning," Yamcha hesitated as he looked back at Goku as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin glared at the former desert bandit.

"Daddy will be able to fight, will he?" said Goten.

"Of course, kiddo," said Gohan as he ruffled Goten's hair.

"Goten," Trunks whispered in the youngest Son's ear, "you're dad's mood is worse than mine right now. I wonder if my dad would beat yours in a matter of being angry?"

"What do you mean?" Goten shouted. "My dad maybe worried about my mommy right now, but he can still fight your dad!"

"Yeah right!" Trunks scoffed before Vegeta grabbed him by the collar.

"Trunks, now is not the time to bring up petty nonsense," Vegeta scolded his son.

"Aw, but dad…" Trunks started.

"Drop it, brat," Vegeta warned and released the purple-haired demi-Saiya-jin.

"Fine, you don't have to be a grouch about it," Trunks muttered.

"If everyone's done bickering, let's go," Piccolo said.

"Right," said the others, except Goku who remained silent. He grunted as his eyes flashed.

'If he hurt her, I swear I will make him pay with his life,' Goku thought darkly as small bolts of electricity licked his skin. No one noticed though since it was for only a brief moment, but if they did, then they had the right to be worried about the Earth-raised Saiya-jin losing whatever sanity he had within him.

* * *

CMG: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there's no action yet, but things are starting to heat up. Now onto the reviewers responses:

The-Warrior-Formally-Known-As-Prince: Thank you for your support. I've been trying to get more in-depth within my writings to make the story more entertaining. That and I'm making sure I get their personalities correct with the exception of Goku's. He's got the right to be worried since he has no idea where Chi-chi's at and what's happening to her. Add a bit of Saiya-jin savagery, mix it in a bag, and you'll see how moody he is.

Gokulover4ever: Your wish is granted. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter.

Kinoha Chi: Ask and you shall receive answers. As Piccolo stated, Trepidation has kidnapped Chi-chi in order to get stronger. He draws his strength from making people afraid of things that make them shutter in pure terror. And I can't help but leave people in suspense. It's become a rather bad habit of mine. :D

Psy: It was revealed in this chapter what Trepidation's plans are with Chi-chi. And the name is another meaning of the word 'fear'. So, I thought that name rocked for his character since he is supposed to make people afraid of him and he feeds on fear itself. Hence Franklin D. Roosevelt's words: **_"We have nothing to fear, but fear itself." _**It kind of signifies that meaning, doesn't?

Chuquita: Aw. Now I can't kill Veggie without a perfectly good reason, can I? After all, he will play a huge role later on in the story if I let him die in the last chapter. Goku's just got some anger management problems, but he'll be fine eventually. Until then, expect him to have mood swings! :D As for Chi-chi, her fate was briefly revealed. Whether she's dead or alive will come closer to the end of the story since it's already been planned out.

super saiyan 4 chichi: Well right now, the chapters are short since I plan to make them longer as the story gets more interesting. Besides, I make them too long, then many are tempted to jump ahead. Not only that, but there's not enough action to move the story just yet. As for Chi-chi, well… you'll have to wait and see. The chapters will start to pick up in size and length soon, so please be patient. :D

For everyone else reading this story for the first time, I appreciate your reviews. In the upcoming chapters, expect more action as everything's revealed, so if you don't want to miss a chapter, then keep your eyes open and alert. Until the next chapter, ciao!


	4. Wounded and Delayed

CMG: Read my disclaimer in the prologue. (sitting there in a comfy chair) Another day, another chapter. I assume I'm being hard not giving you answers and no action. Well, I'll tell you what. I'll give you no answers in this chapter, but there will be some action! (laughs before getting hit) Fine, fine. Without any further delays, I invite you to…

The Fear

Chapter 3

* * *

Ten warriors land on the beach of Omeus Island, surprised of its majestic beauty. If the name wasn't given to the island, then perhaps vacationers would enjoy its beauty as well; however, they would have to stay on the beach itself, due to the fact that monsters live in the woods. As the warriors walk closer to the woods, they suddenly felt Goku's chi rise; as if he was trying to warn them about something coming.

"Son, what's wrong?" Piccolo asked the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"Something's here!" Goku hissed. If he had a tail at that moment, it would have been lashing like crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin questioned.

"Kakarot's right," Vegeta growled as he seemed to agree with the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. "Something's here."

A rustle was heard in the bushes as the warriors slide into their battle stances. Out of the bushes came several giant spider-like beings as they lunged at the warriors.

----------------------------

In a dark cave, five figures stood before a holographic image displaying the warriors as they started to fight the spider-like beings.

"So it seems we have intruders," a rich baritone voice said. "Coppice, can you tell me who these warriors are?"

"Of course, Lord Trepidation," Coppice said as images display on the screen before Intrepid of the warriors names, stats, and other information.

"So, it seems that they're here to stop me and save the woman I used earlier to regain some of my power," Trepidation said. "It will all be in vain."

"Master?" a female voice said as she walked in the room. She wore a white mask over her face that had a diagonal red slash going from her left eye to her right cheek. She wore a crimson red robe with an embroidery design of flowers within the robe. Her raven hair fell past her shoulders and looked like silk itself. The woman looked shy, but seemed rather knowledgeable by the look in her eyes beneath the mask.

"What is it, Zealous?" Trepidation said.

"You should place your warriors at the different parts of the cave in order to weaken or kill the warriors approaching the fortress," Zealous said.

"Hmm, well spoken, my pet," said Trepidation as he cups her mask affectionately. "You heard her orders! Go my minions!"

"Sir!" said the others before vanishing.

"Soon, my queen, there will be nothing to stop us," Trepidation said to Zealous affectionately.

----------------------------

Back on the battlefield, the warriors had their hands full fighting the spider-like monsters. Goku, who was fighting with anger mostly suddenly felt himself thrown into a wall as one of the spider creatures bit his neck. A fierce cry was heard as Vegeta transformed into an ascended Super Saiya-jin when he heard Goku's cry.

"No one takes Kakarot's life except me!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his fist into the spider-like figure's back, killing it instantly as it went slack against Goku's body. The other spiders, seeing the savagery that Vegeta displayed, scurried away before Vegeta used a Final Flash to kill them from behind before powering down. Everyone gathered around Goku, who was at this point, growling uncontrollably at the warriors.

"Son, calm down," Piccolo said as Goku's fully red eyes landed on Piccolo and before the Namek could do anything, he was sent flying into a tree that split into two. The tree half-fell upon Piccolo's body.

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried, worried about his mentor as Piccolo got up; his cape torn and turban trashed.

"Gohan, don't get involved," Piccolo warned. "He's not acting like himself!"

"I can see that, but what else can we do?" Gohan said.

Before anyone could react, the glow in Goku's eyes faded leaving them completely blank. As though time itself slowed down, he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. It took the warriors a minute of recollection to realize that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin would not get up again.

"Daddy!" Goten cried as he rushes over and heard the shallow gasps that Goku emitted. It was mixed with a weak growl and moan as he unconsciously shivered.

"He's poisoned," Piccolo said and turned to the others. "Trunks! Goten! Go get some ground herbs! Do not go after anything close to or climbing up a tree! Gohan, go get some water! Tien, Chou-su, and Yamcha, go get some firewood! Vegeta! Help me carry Son to the nearest cave! We have to make sure that we aren't getting hunted right now so get moving!"

----------------------------

Soon, a fire roared as the warriors waited patiently for Piccolo to finish the mixture as he applied it to Goku's neck. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin tensed and moaned in pain from the substance placed upon the wounded area. Piccolo hissed from the sound, for he did not like the warrior's sharp cries to his rather sensitive ears. Soon, the sounds seemed to quiet down as the other warriors sighed in relief that their fallen comrade would recover soon.

"Will he be alright?" Yamcha said; worried about Goku's health.

"It's too early to tell," Piccolo said grimly. "It depends how far the poison advanced into his system."

"I don't want daddy to die!" Goten cried. He only knew his father for six months and to lose him now would hurt the young child's feelings for the father he just got to know.

"Whatever," Vegeta said as he got up from the sitting position and stretched. "I'm going to hunt for some dinner."

"Good idea," said Tien.

"By yourself?" Gohan questioned.

"You can come if you want," Vegeta said to Goku's eldest.

"Very well," Gohan said as he got up.

"Dad, I want to go too!" said Trunks. Goten's eyes lit up as he agreed with the other kid besides himself.

"No, Trunks," Vegeta gruffly answered. "You stay here with Goten."

"Aw…" Trunks and Goten moaned in disappointment.

"Come spawn of Kakarot," Vegeta said to Gohan before they walked into the dense jungle to hunt for food.

----------------------------

Darkness fell upon the jungle with the only light from the fire that burned intensely in front of the warriors. Shadows danced as two figures carrying two deer upon their backs walked towards the cave. Gohan and Vegeta threw down their offerings to be cooked in front of the fire for the other warriors to eat. After dinner, the warriors used the hides to create a makeshift blanket for Goku since he started to shiver.

"Daddy doesn't look too good," Goten commented.

"His body's fighting the poison, Goten," Piccolo said to the young Saiya-jin. "You need to have faith that he'll be able to fight it off by morning."

"I will," Goten said.

"Still, when Son recovers, we need to head straight towards the volcano," Piccolo said. "We can't afford to lose anymore time or else Trepidation will see this as an opportunity to hit us while we're down."

"I agree, but if Goku doesn't make it, then what?" Krillin said.

"He'll make it," Vegeta snarled. "If he dies, then I'll make it so that he comes back so I'll personally send him to hell myself!"

None of the other warriors chose to comment after that outburst. Soon, all of the warriors prepared for rest.

"Wait," Chou-su said. "What about keeping watch?"

"No need," Piccolo said. "I'll alert you in case something happens."

"How about setting a trap just in case," Yamcha said.

"It would be…" started Vegeta.

"A brilliant idea," Piccolo concluded before firing a blast at the ground. Looking up in the trees, his eyes shot a beam out of them that made the branch covered with leaves fall upon the hole; making it look like an illusion.

"Whoa!" Krillin said. "I never knew you could do that!"

"Well then, it's time you all rest," Piccolo said as he got into his meditation stance. The others used leaves and whatever else they could find for bed and covers except for Vegeta and Piccolo.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Darkness was all that Goku could see as he ran through the mysterious bleakness that was void of life and filled with mystery. Up ahead of him, he saw a familiar fallen woman as he forced himself to jump towards her as though there was a cliff dividing them. Landing, he gently picked up the woman he knew as Chi-chi.

"Chi-chi, wake up," Goku pleaded sorrowfully; gently shaking her. However, she did not stir and it felt as though he was holding her corpse.

"She won't awaken," a voice spoke as Goku looked and saw a figure standing there.

"You monster! You killed her!" Goku hissed as he tried to find the anger associated with power to destroy his enemy. Yet, he was denied the capability of powering up. He wanted to kill, but found that he was powerless in this state to do it.

"And next, it'll be your turn," the figure spoke before Goku felt pain lace throughout his body when he felt his oxygen supply cut off. His neck throbbed in pain as he clutched it…

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Goku woke with a start and was breathing hard as he felt his neck sting in pain; a reminder that he had been poisoned hours earlier. Noting that everyone else was asleep and it being probably close or around two in the morning, the warrior noticed the dying embers of the fire slowly burning out. He didn't need them to see Piccolo at the cave entrance meditating as usual and keeping a lookout in case trouble approached. Hunger knawed at his stomach; reminding him that he hadn't had a decent meal since Chi-chi's disappearance, but there wasn't much for him to do at that moment.

"Son," Piccolo spoke; alert that Goku was awake as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin looked up in surprise, "I convinced the others to capsize the rest of dinner, but you'll have to reheat it over the fire."

Goku said nothing as he got out the deer and rebuilt the fire to where it was roaring with life again. Cooking the meat over an open fire, he watched it cook as his mind was plagued with the images of Chi-chi being dead and the one known as Trepidation preparing to destroy mankind. Hissing softly so that no one heard, Goku vowed to himself that he would save Chi-chi or die trying.

----------------------------

As dawn greeted a new day on the island, trouble lurked outside of the cave as some wild hogs were outside the cave. Piccolo noticed that they had evaded the trap easily and growled.

"Wake up," Piccolo snapped as the warriors woke up quickly.

"Huh?" Krillin said, still half-asleep.

"We have company," Piccolo said as the warriors got up. Goku, on the other hand, remained asleep as though he didn't hear Piccolo's words.

"Why isn't Kakarot awake?" Vegeta yelled at Piccolo.

"He woke up earlier this morning and ate before going back to sleep," Piccolo said.

"Figures," Vegeta growled as one of the hogs dug its hoof into the ground and snorted.

"We're outnumbered 30 to 9," Yamcha said.

"What's the best way we can defeat all of them?" Krillin said.

"Aim for their stomachs," Goten said.

"No Goten!" Trunks challenged. "Their tails!"

"Don't even start bickering," Piccolo warned the boys. It was at that moment that five of them charged at the group. Moving fast, Goten and Trunks jumped over them as Tien and Yamcha grabbed their tusks and threw them to the ground. Vegeta and Piccolo wrestled the ones that came at them and Gohan jumped as the last one crashed into the cavern wall. The rocks deeper in the cave fell as it caused a cave-in with the still sleeping Goku now trapped inside asleep.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, worried about his father after what happened the day before. It was at that moment that the hog impaled his back from behind. The hog removed its tusk from within Gohan and squealed in delight as it prepared to do the young man in.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried as the hog forced him into the ground.

"Die pig! Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta roared as the blast threw the hog upon Gohan backwards and instantly killed it. The other hogs squealed and charged Vegeta as he fired more blasts, but the hogs managed to evade them.

"Nngh…" Gohan moaned in pain as Tien landed next to him.

"Gohan, hang on," Tien said as he pulled out a Sensu Bean and put it into the young man's mouth. Chewing up the bean, Gohan swallowed as he felt the pain race out of his back. Able to stand again, Gohan felt better.

"Thanks Tien," Gohan said.

"Don't worry about it," Tien said as the others fared poorly against the hogs.

----------------------------

Inside the cave, Goku woke up rather irritated by the noise outside and noticed that there was rocks in his way. Punching down the rocks, he walked out angrily and saw his friends fighting them. When Goku saw the blood on the back of Gohan's shirt, he growled and lunged at the hogs that had managed to take down Chou-su moments earlier. He threw them up the hill as they go crashing down into the trap that Piccolo created the night before. The hogs, seeing the angered Saiya-jin, flee as Chou-su remained still and tried to look as small as possible. Suddenly, the small fighter felt a hand touch his back and looked up to see Goku sitting there with kindness in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Goku said calmly.

"Goku?" Chou-su questioned; half-afraid that the Saiya-jin was playing a trick on him.

"Calm down," Goku said as he looked over at Tien.

"Goku, are you feeling better now?" Tien said as he put a bean into Chou-su's mouth.

"Barely," Goku said lowly as his eyes flicker for a brief moment. "Right now, we should get going."

"Indeed," Piccolo agreed as the group prepared to leave the campsite and continue their quest.

* * *

CMG: The battles that our heroes will face will bring them one step closer to Trepidation and his men. Will our heroes be able to put a stop to his evil plans before he executes his plans for world domination? Only time will tell. For now, let me get to the reviews:

Kinoha Chi: I do have a pretty good knack at adding cliffhangers, but for a chapter like this, it's not really necessary. ;

Psy: Indeed. I guess I can trust you not to give any of the story away.

Saiyan Crazy: Welcome and thanks for reviewing. Goku won't go completely insane in the least. He will come close, but he won't go completely there since he's driven on instincts right now. And the snake has a purpose in the story. ;

super saiyan 4 chichi: Of course I'll update. If I didn't, then I would be just plain evil and you would have to draw so many unknown conclusions to if the warriors will be able to save Chi-chi or not.

Goku-lover 21: Welcome and thanks for reviewing. The story will grow more and more interesting as it continues and the fates of both of them being reunited or if they won't will show in the future.

Chuquita: Yep! Goku's pretty worried about Chi-chi, so he has the right to be worried about her life and safety. Piccolo has to watch out for everyone so Goku doesn't accidentally hurt anyone _too_ badly. And you are right about the snake's venom doing something. What it did will be revealed later in the story.

Angel lost in Shadows: Well until he officially loses it by lashing out at everyone and everything that he holds sacred, I think he's not quite there just yet. After all, if you were thrown into a world where a love one's kidnapped and possibly dead, you'll be struggling not to lose what sanity you have left. Wait until the future chapters. :D

moon girl 16: Welcome and thanks for reviewing. I have no idea where you were at, but I'm glad you got into it before the action started. Nice idea about Chi-chi being the key to the end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it observation. Another Goku lover, ne? This should be interesting. (chuckles) Including after what he went through in this chapter.

Jessica C: Welcome and thanks for reviewing. Yeah. There aren't many left out there, so I hope you enjoy my attempt on this fic since it's my first time writing something like this. And my cliffhangers keep bringing you back for the next chapter, right? Well if not, you could always wait until the story's over and return to reading it at your own leisure. However, there won't be many in the next few since everyone will be running into Trepidation's men. So, I hope you look forward to that. And finally, I'll update either on Friday or Saturday depending on my mood since I'm usually off on the weekends currently.

reves: Welcome and thanks for reviewing. Yep. This story will keep you guessing on the plot. Don't worry though. There will be plenty more to come!

Chi-chi: Welcome and thanks for reviewing. Thanks and I hope you enjoy what's to come.

And for everyone else reviewing: I welcome your reviews and hope that you will come back next chapter for more of the adventure that'll determine whether or not they'll rescue Chi-chi and stop Trepidation. Until next Friday, I hope this sates your palate!


	5. Spellbound and Treed

CMG: Don't own them. Read my disclaimer in the prologue. Now it's time for the action to get just a bit more intense. So not trying to hold you back any longer, I invite you to…

The Fear

Chapter 4

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the dense jungle as the rustling sound was heard. The ten warriors ran towards the volcano; not wasting another minute since the fate of the world was at stake. Avoiding flying, the warriors opted to walk to avoid the pterodactyls in the sky. They were at risk of more ground beasts to attack, but they could handle it easier than battling against the ones that naturally can attack in the air. Not once after Goku's recovery and the battle in front of the cave did they yield in any of the fights. Goku started showing less mercy to any of the creatures they came across and acted more savage.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Gohan said after Goku growled at the retreating forms of some wolf-like creatures that tried to kill them but instead delayed them. Goku was having trouble handling himself after the group left the cave. He was starting to resort to instinct more and more with every battle they came across.

"He's starting to get worse," Piccolo said. "We have to find Chi-chi before he literally snaps."

"Yeah, but he's normally not like this," Goten said. "I'm scared!"

"We all are," Krillin added.

"Babies," Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Well, would you rather I knock him out and drag him through the jungle or let him remain like this and have an advantage with a warrior driven by his instincts?" Piccolo said; earning a snarl from Goku when he mentioned "knocked out". The Saiya-jin's eyes flickered at Piccolo and said, 'Knock me out and I'll return the favor when I wake up and break your bones in the process.'

"Well, he is helpful," Tien said. "If he hasn't been driven by his instincts, then we wouldn't know when danger was around." Goku grunted and took that as a compliment.

"All that's missing from him is his tail and then we would have a raging Oozaru to deal with," Krillin joked.

"Actually baldy," Vegeta decided to mention, "what if he IS growing back his tail as we speak."

"Gah!" Krillin jumped and looked at Goku; afraid that any minute, a tail might sprout out of his pants. However, there was no sign of a tail being there as the ex-monk sighed in relief.

"He is not!" Chou-su piped up. "Goku's tail hasn't grown back at all!"

"Saiya-jins have tails?" Goten said quietly.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "My dad said that he used to have one and mentioned that Yajarobe cut it off!"

"Don't remind me," Vegeta fumed. "I still owe that fat ass a piece of my mind for cutting off my tail.

----------------------------

On Korin's Tower, Yajarobe sneezed while he was making a sandwich.

'Hm,' Yajarobe thought. 'Someone's thinking ill of me.'

----------------------------

Back in the jungle, the warriors continued towards the base of the volcano and finally saw a clearing. There, they saw a lagoon with water near the volcano's massive structure. It beckoned the warriors to drink from its pools as Goten and Trunks ran towards it.

"Boys!" Piccolo barked as they stopped. "We need to see if that's safe."

"Aw," Goten and Trunks said disappointed.

Piccolo looked at Goku to see if it was safe. It was hard to tell to read his face as he seemed not to growl. Cautiously, Goku walked over to the lagoon and sniffed at it as the warriors face vault.

"There's nothing to worry about," Goku said; his first words in a day over grunts and growls.

"Huh?" Yamcha said; hearing Goku talking again. Since they left the cave, he did nothing else but growl or grunt.

"I said it's…" started Goku before a slimy tentacle grabbed him and pulled him underwater. "Ah!"

"Dad!" Gohan cried after Goku was pulled under the water's surface.

"No!" Piccolo hissed.

----------------------------

Underwater, Goku came face-to-face with a siren-like creature as it creates an enchanted bubble and threw him in there. Goku hissed at the beast since he was able to breathe again. The siren-like creature had bluish skin with webbed hands and feet and wore a seaweed dress. Her hair was red and her eyes were a golden color as Goku is paralyzed by the eye's trance. She seemed to hold mischief in her eyes as she chuckled at the helpless warrior.

"Don't worry," said the siren-like beast. "I'll take good care of your friends."

----------------------------

"Let me go!" Goten cried as he struggled in Trunks' arms. "I need to save my dad!"

"No way, Goten!" Trunks said as he held the carbon copy of Goku in his arms. "Your dad will take care of whatever grabbed him."

A mysterious melody suddenly made the warriors look at the lagoon where the siren-like creature had taken Goku underwater. The water parted as the siren-like creature's voice became more spell-binding to everyone, including Piccolo. Out of the water came the creature in a form that looked like she was human, except her skin remained blue. The seaweed dress transformed into a two-piece suit. If at that moment Yamcha could move or respond, he would probably have a nose bleed.

"It seems I got some pets," the woman said as she walked over to Vegeta; who was trying to fight the spell's effects in vain. "There's no use in fighting it as you can see. Once you hear my song, you belong to me." She kissed his lips and caressed his cheek.

'Damn sea witch,' thought Vegeta as his body failed to respond. A part of him wanted to punch her after that kiss, but he couldn't move an inch.

----------------------------

Underwater, Goku felt his friend's energy signatures flicker as he struggled to fight the paralysis that took hold of his body. He wasn't able to break free as he suddenly noticed the bubble around him getting smaller and the lower half of his legs getting soaked by the water again. He saw some sea nymphs appear and start dancing around him happily.

"Soon you shall become one of us and forget who you are," the nymphs sang happily. "It doesn't matter anyway since one of us you shall be renamed by Min'are."

'No… I need… to save the others… and Chi-chi…' Goku thought as the nymphs danced around him. He suddenly felt pain in his lower back as his breathing suddenly quickened.

"Change, change, and you will see what you are and what you'll be!" the nymphs sang.

Suddenly, Goku's power rose as he broke out of the paralysis on his body. The nymphs swam away from him before Goku grabbed a handful of them and hissed at them.

"No! Don't eat us!" cried the nymphs as the Saiya-jin displayed fangs instead of normal teeth in his mouth. From what the nymphs were hoping, it was that Goku wouldn't eat them since he wasn't acting like his normal self at all.

"Then release me from this lagoon so I can save my friends," Goku hissed as something dark flew behind him rather quickly.

"Fine," the nymphs cried as a whirlpool opened up on the lagoon's surface. "Step through and you'll return to land, save your friends while you can."

With that, Goku lunged through the whirlpool; hoping that he can save his friends in time.

----------------------------

Min'are, the siren-like creature, was in the meantime chanting as her golden eyes started to weave a spell upon the warriors. Her body was glowing in a golden light as the energy arced off of her and wrapped around the fighter's bodies.

"Forget who you are and what you may be. Surrender your lives and souls to me," Min'are chanted as she held a clam-like shell in her hands. The warriors started to walk towards her when suddenly, Goku lunged out of the water and landed near Min'are.

"Let my friends go!" Goku hissed angrily at Min'are.

"It's already too late," Min'are said. "Your friends are nearly mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Goku roared as he slammed his fist into her face, forcing her to drop the clam-like shell as it broke into pieces. The warriors broke out of the spell as they saw Goku grab Min'are by the neck.

"Please! Spare my life…" Min'are said as she gazed into the warrior's eyes to try and control him so that she could then turn and imprison him again.

"Never, you hag," Goku growled as he crushed her neck and threw her into the air before firing an energy blast to kill her.

"Daddy!" Goten cried as he ran up to Goku and flinched when he saw something brown behind Goku's back. "Ah! A snake!"

"Huh?" Goku snapped out of the bad mood, looking confused and innocent. "Snake? Where?" He turned around and looked as the others, except Goten, withdrew a breath and held it.

"Daddy! It's going into your pants!" Goten yelled.

"Ah!" Goku cried as he took his pants off and tried to find the said snake. "Where is it?"

"Kakarot, calm down," Vegeta said; not at the least amused. "Your tail's back."

"M-my tail? Really?" Goku said as he looked behind him and low and behold, he saw his tail. "Oh my gosh! Wow! I haven't had one in years!"

"We should cut it off then," said Piccolo as he approached the warrior before Goku's mood suddenly changed and he hissed at the Namekian warrior.

"I rather keep it," Goku growled a warning towards Piccolo before snapping out of the mood as though he wasn't growling and threatening anyone in the first place. "Did I just say something now?" All at once, everyone face vaulted.

----------------------------

"It seems that the one known as Goku managed to fell Min'are," Zealous said to Trepidation.

"She was hardly a worthy warrior with her magic spells and incantations," Trepidation said. "No matter. What my warriors can do is nothing compared to her insignificant skills that she possesses."

----------------------------

"Our only concern is now, we find Chi-chi," Piccolo said after the warriors collected themselves from the ground. "We need to find the entrance of the cave." Suddenly, Gohan steps into a trap and flies up into a tree. "Gohan!"

"Hang on!" Tien called out to Gohan as he starts to approach the tree when a knife flies out of the tree. Jumping back, Tien saw a figure in a tree standing there. By the looks of it, it looked like he was about six feet tall. His mask as well as his clothes are gray and his hair is salt and pepper black and gray.

"Who are you?" Yamcha said.

"My name is Odious and I," the figure said, "will be your opponent and crush you all!" Goku tensed as a low growl emitted in his throat. "Yes. Get angry. If not, then the boy dies."

"What?!" Goten and Piccolo said.

"At this moment," Odious said, "there is a viper in the tree and if you do not defeat me, then your friend will die by the viper's poison."

"We won't let you win, Odious," Goku growled as he prepared to challenge the warrior. However, a gloved hand got pressed into Goku's chest.

"Take a break, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he stepped forward. "I'll handle this nuisance."

"You walk the walk, Vegeta, but can you talk the talk?" Odious said; surprising the warrior.

"How do you know who I am?!" Vegeta growled.

"My lord and master knows everything about you warriors and I will expose your weaknesses," Odious said smugly. If he wasn't wearing a mask, a smirk would cross his face and taunt Vegeta and the others. "Come! There isn't a moment to waste."

Vegeta and Odious stared each other down; trying to find a weakness in one's stance as it seemed as though they were locked in a stalemate before the battle began. Up in a tree, a twig snapped and that was all Vegeta needed to lunge at Odious. His left fist was extended as it failed to make contact and was grabbed in mid-air by Odious before he sent Vegeta flying with a kick in the stomach into a tree.

"Dad!" Trunks cried as Vegeta growled as he got up.

"Stay out of the way, brat," Vegeta barked at his son as he walked over to Odious. "Not a bad warm-up, wouldn't you say?"

"You knew I was holding back? Heh," Odious said as he powered up. The robes stretched and came close to tearing at the seams as the muscles beneath the robes bulged. "Now prepare yourself, 'Prince' Vegeta, for I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

"How dare you mock my name!" Vegeta roared as he transformed into an ascended Super Saiya-jin. The trees creaked as dust and rocks flew around Vegeta's form.

"Don't get too confident!" Odious said. "That can lead to your downfall."

"Easy for you to say," Vegeta growled before lunging at Odious and kicking him in the chest. As Odious went flying into the tree, Vegeta flew up and planted his feet upon the thick timber of the tree before lunging himself towards Odious with his fists locked together in a hammer throw. Swinging at Odious, he found his fists connected with the air as he stopped his propel in mid-air and searched for the gray-figure.

"You're too blind to see me!" Odious said as the tree branches suddenly grab Vegeta and bind him up.

"Coward!" Vegeta hissed as he tried to escape the leafy branches.

"A coward is not what I am," Odious' voice said as a hissing sound was heard above Vegeta and he saw a viper coming towards him. The viper was gray with white eyes as Vegeta suddenly felt his body freeze up.

"M-my body!" Vegeta cried.

"Yes," Odious' voice said. "You will make a delicious snack."

----------------------------

"Vegeta's in trouble," Piccolo said as Goku lunged up into the trees. "Son!"

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin jumped up the tree from branch to branch towards the limp form of Vegeta and the viper. As Vegeta was about to be eaten by the snake, Goku grabbed it and hung it over the tree.

"Return to your normal shape, Odious," Goku hissed.

"So… you knew…" Odious' voice said before the snake shape shifted back into Odious and remained holding him by his neck. The tree branches suddenly release Vegeta as he started to fall towards the ground. "Which would you rather save though? Your son or the proud and arrogant Prince?"  
  
"I rather kill you and save both," Goku growled bitterly at Odious before the snake-man felt Goku's grip tightened around his neck and he plunged his hand into Odious' chest. Odious went limp as Goku dropped his body to the ground. Higher up in the tree, Gohan was released from his prison in the tree while falling to the ground, Vegeta felt the paralysis had wore off and stopped his flight as he saw Odious' hardly living body fall. The Saiya-jin prince grabbed Odious and hissed in his face.

"Where is the woman that your boss kidnapped?" Vegeta growled.

"I know no woman of that nature that Lord Trepidation kidnapped," Odious said as he coughed blood into Vegeta's face. The Saiya-jin prince wiped the blood away with the other glove and growled before holding his hand with an energy blast in it.

"Then I grant you death," Vegeta said and blasted his body into dust.

----------------------------

"Odious had no chance against these humans and he was supposed to be the strongest," Trepidation said. "No matter. Coppice will do well against the warriors since he knows their weaknesses."

"My lord," Zealous said. "Do you wish for me to prepare your armor?"

"You may, my future queen," Trepidation said.

----------------------------

In a dark room deep within the volcano, Chi-chi sobs on the floor; praying to Kami himself to bring Goku to her in order to be saved. Being kept as Trepidation's prisoner was a fate worse than death.

* * *

CMG: Another chapter before Halloween? How brilliant of me to think of everyone and treat you with such a plot adding chapter. I suppose many of you have questions about Zealous and those questions will be answered in later chapters. For now, don't take any guesses of who she is for she might be someone completely different. Now onto reviews:

Kinoha Chi: As I mentioned, we'll see if you're right about Zealous. After all, who knows who it might be under the mask? (grins evilly)

Chi-chi: What? If you were being attacked by hogs the size of a bike, you'd have trouble fighting them too! And there's a slim chance Goku **might** transform into a Super Saiya-jin 3 when he saves Chi-chi. I could have a little fun with his tail too. (looks at it and chuckles)

Gokulover4ever: Welcome and thank you for reviewing. I bet you'd like that.

Wynora: Welcome and thank you for reviewing the first and fourth chapter. I'm happy you have considered a writer like me into your little community and I hope you continue to read on and see where the story leads in the future.

And I thank any enigmatic readers for reading this fic. If my review count gets to 45 by Halloween night, I might post my next chapter early as an additional bonus so you can see the rest of the battles that lie ahead. If not, expect the next chapter to come next Friday to leave you to wonder what will happen next. (cackles) And no double posts or post for every single chapter. Please review normally, peeps! :D


	6. Battle of Mind and Body

CMG: Alright. I don't own them. Let there be more action, more suspense, and more questions or flames as I invite you all back to…

The Fear

Chapter 5

* * *

The warriors enter the cave as it suddenly began to shift into a tomb-like dungeon. The torches on the walls hardly helped the warriors see anything. Suddenly, a fierce wind blow as the torches went out and a scream was heard as Piccolo powered up to illuminate a light. There, on the ground, laid Krillin dead. Goku growled angrily as his eyes flickered, but held back his anger as he vowed that whoever killed his best friend would pay.

"So sorry for killing the weakling, Krillin," a voice spoke as the torches relit themselves. There, stood a figure wearing a mask is a copper color along with his robes/clothing. His hair is black as night as it ran down his back in a braided strand with copper clasps binding the hair.

"You must be another one of Trepidation's men," Piccolo growled.

"Yes," said the figure. "My name is Coppice and I will be your opponent. Who will fight against me?"

"I will," Tien said; keeping Goku from jumping in. _'Let me take care of him, Goku.'_

'Why? He killed Krillin and…' Goku started as he shifted uncomfortably.

'Yeah, but I sense something from him,' Tien said. _'I need to see if I'm right or not.'_

'Fine, but be careful, Tien,' Goku said; relaxing as Tien slid into a fighting pose.

"So, Tienshinhan," Coppice said, "what are you trying to prove anyway? That I can read your very minds?"

"I was thinking that might be it," Tien said.

"Well, you are indeed correct, but I can do more than read minds," Coppice said as he suddenly lunges at a surprised Tien and throws him into the ground. The three-eyed warrior growled as he started to get back up on his feet and leaned on one knee for support until he was able to recollect himself.

"Tien!" Chou-su cried.

"So, is that your best friend?" Coppice said as he eyed Chou-su grimly.

"Leave Chou-su out of this!" Tien said as Coppice suddenly sent a telekinetic attack at Chou-su, making him go limp.

"Chou-su!" Gohan said.

"No!" Tien cried as he fired blasts at Coppice. The masked warrior easily deflected them with a shield as he stood there without showing any signs of fear or anger in the slightest.

"Chou-su, wake up…" Goten said as he shook the doll-like person.

"He's dead, you guys," Goku hissed. "He destroyed his mind from the inside."

"That bastard," Vegeta growled.

"That's the same thing he did to Krillin," Goku added; not showing any happiness, but pure anger. "He's got strong mind attacks and if Tien doesn't finish him, then we'll be wiped out."

----------------------------

Tien lunged at Coppice and hit the warrior in the face. The mask shone as it remained undamaged as Tien pulled his fist away and felt it throb with pain.

"What's wrong?" Coppice said. "Want to fight me without me wearing the mask?"

"If you please," Tien said.

"Very well," Coppice said as he removed his mask. Underneath was the face of a young child-like adult with green eyes. What's different though was that these eyes lost the innocence through years of suffering and seeing death.

"You remind me of me," Tien said.

"We are alike, you and I," Coppice said. "I, like you, had lost my best friend. I was also treated cruelly by a man that wanted us to destroy and take the lives of the innocent rather than protect and sacrifice my own."

"I'm not like that anymore," Tien proudly stated. "It's because of my friends that I've outgrown that crutch of weakness."

"Oh really? What if you were forced into slavery?" Coppice said as he showed the chains on his wrists. "What if you were bound while your master smacked you on your back and made you suffer? Would you change because of that?"

Tien did not speak. Deep inside, it was as though Coppice was reading his own soul. It was true he was chained down and beaten, but he eventually escaped that slavery and met friends that treated him like an equal rather than an outcast.

"Well? What do you say?" Coppice offered. "Join me and together, we will show what outcasts can do when given the chance to…"

"I refuse," Tien said. "My friends are the reason I'm accepted and I rather be with them and be happy than with the likes of you!"

"Fine," Coppice growled, knowing that he had lost the mind battle. "Then I will make it so that you will not be able to fight off the effects of Brain Death!" He chanted and Tien stood his ground as his green eyes flashed red. Tien suddenly felt the whole world fading black as he cradled his head in his hands and screamed in pain. He fell to one knee as he struggled to fight against whatever was trying to claim his life.

----------------------------

"Tien!" Goten cried.

"Don't give up!" Trunks yelled.

"It's no use," Piccolo said grimly. "He's losing this battle because of his friend's death."

----------------------------

'This can't be… the end…' Tien thought in fragmented sentences as he remain knelt on the ground holding his head. All around him, he saw nothing but darkness; the darkness signifying death.

Footsteps were in front of Tien as he tried to look up and see who it was walking towards him, but the pain seemed intense. When he felt a hand upon his shoulder, the pain suddenly lifted from his mind as he looked up and saw Chou-su kneeling beside him.

"C-Chou-su?" Tien said looking at his first and best friend before him as though the child-like clown was reaching out to him. "But how… I don't…"

"You can fight this," Chou-su said as he stood there with Tien in the shadows of death. "It's beyond you to give into this torment when you are stronger than this."

Tien didn't know how his best friend was reaching out to him and encouraging him, but when he was there, the pain was forgotten as he managed to stand up and the darkness suddenly faded. With a cry, Tien powered up.

"What?!" Coppice. "How? That was supposed to kill you!"

"Let's just say I had a little help from the friend you killed," Tien said before he lunged at Coppice and started a round-house against the other warrior. Stunned to fight back, Coppice was sent careening into a wall as the rubble fell upon him. When he made no attempt to get up, Tien fired a blast for extra measure that he was indeed dead.

"You did it, Tien!" Goten said as Tien smiled.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Chou-su's help," Tien said as the warriors turned back to notice Goku standing there quietly with his back turned and his tail lashing against the wall; making noise as it struck the wall quite brutally. The wall itself was marred thanks to the tail's impacts against the wall and looked as though someone specially nicked the wall with much ease.

"We don't have much time," Goku warned. "We got to get to Chi-chi before it's too late."

"What is it about his mood changes?" Yamcha said, still wondering whether or not it was really a good idea to drag him along.

"I'll never understand it either," Vegeta said, "but right now, Kakarot's right. We need to keep moving."

----------------------------

Trepidation walked to the room where Chi-chi was at and opened the door. She was on the floor asleep as he grabbed her by the cloth of her clothing.

"Wake up, my pet," Trepidation said as Chi-chi's eyes came open with fear in them. "It's time for you to strengthen me again before the battle."

"No… I…" Chi-chi started before a scream came out of her mouth. Trepidation's body bulged. If he didn't wear the said mask, he would have been smirking at her.

"That's a good little pet," Trepidation said, discarding Chi-chi on the floor and walking out of the room. As he left, Chi-chi started to cry again as the mark on her shoulder burned.

'Kami, please send Goku to me safely and have him set me free…'

----------------------------

Goku suddenly stopped as an axe blocked their path. On the other end of the axe was a giant that stood about nine feet tall as the warriors stared at his massive height and structure. Unlike the other opponents, this one wore a silver mask, wore pants with a skirt-like dress over it, and has blonde hair.

"I am Stigma and I will be your opponent," the giant bellowed.

"We don't have time for this," Goku growled.

"Dad, can we fight?" Trunks said.

"Yeah daddy, please?" Goten said.

"Whatever, make it quick," Goku said in a monotone voice as it seemed he didn't give a damn he had to fight or not.

"Fine, brat," Vegeta agreed.

"Well, well, two little runts, hm?" Stigma said. Both boys smiled mischievously as the seemed to have something up their sleeve. Then, both boys pointed right at him like they were super heroes and stated:

"Hold on, Mr. Stigma and we promise…" Trunks started.

"…a battle that will leave you reeling!" Goten finished as both boys stepped back from one another. Quizzically, the giant saw them both flare up into Super Saiya-jins.

----------------------------

'Those little troublemakers,' Goku thought. 'I knew I should have stepped in.'

'They wouldn't dare!' Vegeta thought coldly.

----------------------------

"Fu…" Trunks and Goten said at the same time; starting the complicated dance that Son Goku once taught them as a key to defeat Majin Buu himself, but was wasted with taunts and delaying the creation of Biba-di. "…sion! HA!"

The blinding light made Stigma look away from the light as two bodies melted into one within the blinding light. When the light ebbed, Gotenks stood in all of his glory as a Super Saiya-jin 3. Vegeta gawked at the young fusion; surprised by the way that the boy before him was truly and really a Super Saiya-jin 3 like Goku.

'So, that illusion in Majin Buu was true after all?' Vegeta through wryly. 'Now I need to reach that level for myself! To taste that forbidden fruit!'

"Well, well," Stigma gawked; looking at the boy that was once both Trunks and Goten. "It seems that I can save myself the trouble of bashing two pests."

"Heh, heh," Gotenks scoffed as he spoke in a dual of Goten and Trunks' voices. "Only if you catch us first!" With that, the fusion lunged at Stigma as the large giant blocked easily. Gotenks bounced back from the impact and remain aloft in the air as Stigma swung his mighty fist at the fusion, forcing them to fly into the ground rather painfully.

"Gotenks! Stop goofing off!" Piccolo growled; knowing that Goten and Trunks were only teasing the giant known as Stigma.

"Aw, you're no fun, Piccolo!" Gotenks said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Of course, I still have about 13 minutes left as a Super Saiya-jin 3 and…"

"No ands!" Piccolo growled. "This isn't a time to fool around when there are lives at risk!"

"Fine you spoilsport," Gotenks sighed as he slid into a battle stance.

"Ready are we?" Stigma said. "About time."

"Shut your trap or I'll shut it for you!" Gotenks said as he threw a punch at Stigma's gut as the giant staggered back.

"Hmph, not bad for a little runt," Stigma grunted as he picked up his axe and swung it at Gotenks. The fusion narrowly avoided the axe's blade as it chopped a few hairs from the top of his head.

"Hey!" Gotenks yelled at Stigma, angry at the giant's previous blow. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"I rather not and cut you down to size," Stigma gloated as the fusion fumed.

"Then I guess I'll have to do some modifications so we're fighting on equal footing!" Gotenks proclaimed before taking a deep breath.

----------------------------

'Oh great,' thought Piccolo as he recognized what Gotenks was about to do. 'Just what we need…'

----------------------------

Out of Gotenks' mouth, a puff of smoke appeared that formed into a ghost as it started to laugh gleefully.

"What kind of attack is that?" Stigma questioned, wondering what a ghost would do to him.

"Oh you'll see," Gotenks grinned. "Ghost Attack!"

The little ghost flew at Stigma as he swung his axe at it. The moment the axe made contact, the ghost exploded as the blade of the weapon was blown off and flew into the wall. For a brief moment, it looked as though Stigma himself was destroyed too, but when the smoke cleared, Stigma stood there with the remains of the axe in his hands.

"Nice little trick, but it won't do you any good!" Stigma said as he threw the remains of the axe to his right side as it clanked to the ground.

"Well, I have more tricks than that!" Gotenks said as he rushed at Stigma and started throwing the random attacks at him. Soon, nearly fifteen minutes of Gotenks time as a Super Saiya-jin 3 had passed as the fusion had to stop to take a breather. "Man, what's the deal? You should have been dead!"

"I see your flaw," Stigma said. "You're using more power than you're used to using!"

"Says you," Gotenks said before suddenly, his hair shortened and he fell out of Super Saiya-jin altogether.

"Gotenks!" Yamcha said.

"Now you two shall be wasted easily!" Stigma said as his fist flew at the fusion. At the last minute, Gohan stepped in and caught the giant's fist with his hand.

"Gohan!" Gotenks said cheerfully.

"Lay off my brother," Gohan growled as his energy flared up. "Or else."

"Or what?" Stigma as he lunged a barrage of attacks at Gohan. Each one, Gohan ducked, caught or blocked as he seemed like a target that shouldn't be underestimated.

"I'll give you one last chance to yield before I get serious," Gohan said lowly.

"Yield? I rather not!" Stigma said as his fist flew at Gohan. Right before it made contact, Gohan faded out and slammed his fist into Stigma's face. His feet dug into the ground as Stigma looked up and suddenly felt a kick that severed his spinal cord in his back as Gohan's foot hit the middle of his back. Stigma fell to the ground with a thunderous thud as the Gohan landed in front of him.

"That's why I told you to yield," Gohan concluded before walking over to the others.

"Man Gohan!" Gotenks said. "You're amazing!"

"Yeah, but next time, kiddo, you better not goof off!" Gohan said with a frown.

"Fine," Gotenks said before he dissolved back into Goten and Trunks.

----------------------------

The chamber door opened as Zealous came in with the armor that Trepidation requested.

"About time, my queen," Trepidation said. "Did you have trouble carrying that?"

"I did, my lord and was preoccupied," Zealous said.

"Oh?" Trepidation said. "How so?"

"I was wondering what would happen if the warriors got here?" Zealous said.

"Then I shall do battle and win," Trepidation vowed as Zealous had a look of worry in her eyes.

'I pray they do win so that they can set me free,' Zealous thought coldly to the one who desired to claim her as his own.

* * *

CMG: Well, I hope this was worth waiting for since I didn't get 45 reviews to update early. Oh well. ; I should have said 40 reviews. Well, onto the reviews anyway:

Psychomanaic: Well, I was close! At least I'm updating now a day late. (laughs nervously as the other reviewers seem to be glaring at her)

Kinoha: Hope you liked what I gave you. For now, Chi-chi's fate is a mystery and won't be fully revealed until the second to last chapter. (cackles) I'm glad you enjoy Goku's behavior. I was trying to portray a rather moody side of him that's usually seen in battle around the others. They're pretty much afraid of him right now. And I don't mind you rambling. It's great feedback!

Goku-lover21: Thanks and I hope your Halloween was good too.

super saiyan 4 chichi: (sweatdrops) Actually, that wasn't really my plan making him go Super Saiya-jin 4. If you remember, a Saiya-jin's tail gives them a little strength boost. (musing) So maybe I can make up for the lack of a Super Saiya-jin 4 by giving you a rather interesting battle filled with surprises, action, and chaos! (smiles evilly)

Chi-chi: I never said I was going to reveal Chi-chi's fate entirely. You could be right, but I choose to keep some things secret for a little while longer and reveal it near the end. (notices the slip, but ignores it) It makes things more fun. And I'm glad you like Goku's tail being regenerated.

gokugirl9: Oh he will. He'll save Chi-chi because the final battle's coming up and if he doesn't, well a lot of bad things are going to happen when Trepidation gets his way.

Gokulover4ever: Hi yourself and thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like Goku's tail being regenerated. And I hope you do come back again for another chapter.

Angel lost in Shadows: Thank you and I apologize if this is a day late.

Jessica C: Your most certainly welcome. Anyone who reviews is added at the end of the story for reviewing. Chi-chi may not have a lot of power, but Trepidation's not after energy, but the fear within a person. If he has enough of that, then everyone wouldn't survive. Also, she did train Goten until he became a Super Saiya-jin.

Arcanine18: Welcome and thank you for reviewing. However, there's not much left of this story. There are only three chapters left of this tale before it ends, so I hope you come back again to review. Hm… Any other words to describe Goku right now? Chaotic, restless, enraged. I can think of plenty more. And thanks for your support.

CMG: Anyway, come back next week for another installment. Hopefully, it'll be up by next Friday if the computer's completely open next time and not used for on-line gaming or something like that. Lata!


	7. Two Warriors and the Final Battle

CMG: As usual, I have no ownership and it's a day late. Please read prologue thingy for my little claim if you do not believe me. Should I leave you hanging another chapter or should I bring on the action? (makes everyone angry for waiting) Fine, fine. I invite you back once again to…

The Fear

Chapter 6

* * *

The remaining eight warriors began to move again when they reach a very ancient looking door. Piccolo, looking for signs for Goku to react, did not see anything as they enter the room. Suddenly, the room went pitch black as the floor went out on all of the warriors there. When they would awaken, they would be separated.

----------------------------

Gohan found Goten and Trunks beside them as they woke up in a strange place. It appeared that they were on an alien planet that had nothing on it but strange plants.

"Where are we, Gohan?" Trunks said.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like Earth," Gohan said.

"Let's explore!" Goten cheered!

"Wait," Gohan said. "What about mom?"

"What about her?" Goten said quizzically as Gohan suddenly smiled.

"I guess she's fine," Gohan said, forgetting his mother was endangered.

"Race you two!" Trunks yelled.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Goten cried.

'Still, something's not right,' thought Gohan as Trunks and Goten suddenly scream.

"Gohan!" Trunks cried.

"Big brother, help us!" Goten called.

"What's going on?" Gohan said as he looked and saw a giant man-eating plant grab Goten and Trunks. "Hang on!" Gohan tried to fly, but found that he couldn't as one of the vines grabbed his ankle and lifted him into the air. 'How is this possible? Why can't I fly?'

----------------------------

Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha find themselves in the Budokai stadium as they saw Goku standing in the middle of the ring. However, there was an unfamiliarity within his eyes as they seemed more savage than usual. Before they could figure out what it was, a familiar voice spoke out.

"And now, let us introduce Ma Junior, Tienshinhan, and Yamcha as they fight against the warrior from another planet, Kakarot!" the announcer spoke.

"Kakarot?" Yamcha said as they walked over. "Why did the announcer use Goku's Saiya-jin name?"

"Something's not right," Piccolo mused.

"I agree, but why does this feel so real?" Tien said as they stepped into the ring.

"Remember, this is a free-for-all so whoever is the last person standing in the ring alive is declared the ruler of the world!" the announcer said as Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha face vault.

"There is something so not right about this!" Piccolo growled. "Death isn't allowed in this tournament."

"What's the matter?" Kakarot spoke in a rather dark tone. "You afraid to fight me?"

"Shut-it, Son," Piccolo growled as he tried to summon his power to find that he couldn't.

"Piccolo?" Yamcha said before Kakarot punched the warrior in the jaw and sent him flying into the air. Kakarot reappeared behind Yamcha with an evil grin on his face.

"Yamcha!" Tien cried as Kakarot slammed his hand into the former desert bandit; breaking his neck.

"No!" Piccolo cried as Yamcha fell to the ground lifeless. Both Piccolo and Tien hissed at Kakarot as he stared at the warriors.

"Next?" Kakarot taunted with a wave of his hand.

----------------------------

Goku woke up beside Vegeta as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin tail coiled around his ankle. Vegeta woke moments later as Goku saw before his eyes Chi-chi standing there alive and well.

"Chi-chi…" Goku whispered. He walked towards his wife when suddenly, she struck him in the face. Vegeta gasped at the scene as the warrior fell like he was as weak as a newborn baby.

"Why did you leave me alone?" Chi-chi yelled at the warrior. "You are a bad father to my sons and left me to be kidnapped! I hate you, Son Goku and you are a monster!"

"What?" Goku said, not wanting to believe that Chi-chi no longer loved the warrior and considered him a monster.

"Kakarot, this isn't right," Vegeta said.

"I know, but I can't figure out how!" Goku yelled at Vegeta.

"You always didn't care about me!" Chi-chi berated the Saiya-jin as she threw another punch at him. Goku tried to block, but it hit his stomach as he seemed too slow and too weak to do anything but accept what she wanted. Truth was her words hurt more than her fists as Goku seemed to absorb the words into his heart. His tail sank behind him as it seemed like a knife was digging into the very bottom of his heart.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Are you going to continue to listen to your wife nag about how bad of a husband you are?"

"Chi-chi, I…" Goku started before getting slapped in the face and falls to the ground.

"It's too late!" Chi-chi yelled. "I shouldn't have come back for you! You always break your promises! You're always going to leave me alone until the day I die!"

Goku couldn't move. Truth be told, he was afraid to move as he breathed heavily. If you were in his place, you wouldn't either after a person you care about deeply turns against you and verbally and physically abuses you to the point where you are not sure what to believe in anymore.

"Are you going to hear more or are you just going to accept it?" Chi-chi bitterly said.

"…" Goku couldn't say anything. He couldn't fight her with words since he was never good at them. His cheek stung with pain as he sat there dumbfounded. Suddenly, he felt himself grabbed by his shirt and pulled closer to his wife. Expecting to smell the natural scent before thrown to the ground again, he drew in a breath…

…only to smell nothing. Goku's eyes widened as he once again smelled, but the same thing happened. Vegeta, who was sitting behind him, was wondering what was going on in the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind at that moment as his tail suddenly perked up.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned. 'What's going on?'

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Chi-chi gloated; knowing that she had the upper hand and gripped tighter on the shirt.

"Liar," Goku growled warningly as he pushed her away. Surprised, she released his shirt as he continued, "You're a liar."

"What?!" Chi-chi said surprised.

"The Chi-chi I know wouldn't call me a bad husband and love me affectionately," Goku darkly spoke. At that moment, his energy began to rise as the spell upon his body seemed to have lighten. "My sons love me and I'm a good father to them. They care about me as I care about you."

"Ridiculous," Chi-chi countered. "Why did you stay dead then?"

Goku hissed as it felt like another knife was twisted in his heart. Taking a step backwards he continued defending himself and lashed out at her, "The Chi-chi I know knew that I chose to stay dead to protect Earth and all of her people. She knew that if I returned to life, then the world would be destroyed." Another step was taken backwards.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, not able to understand how the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was defying his own wife's words. Goku took yet another step backwards as Vegeta continued, "Why are you verbally attacking your own wife?"

"Because," Goku growled taking a final step back as he looked straight at Chi-chi with a dangerous glare, "the Chi-chi I know would never say negative things about me and knows everything about me. This Chi-chi before me isn't real, but an illusion from the deepest corners of our minds."

"So you're saying she isn't real?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes," Goku growled. "None of this is real and I'll prove it to you, Vegeta."

----------------------------

"H-how? How could he see though my illusions?" a voice said as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin snarled at him. He lunged at the figure before he could do anything about it.

----------------------------

"Kakarot, how are you…" Vegeta started as Goku sniffed and ran towards the illusion and ran straight through it and hit the cloaked figure on the other side. The cloaked figure wore robes and a mask in a lavender color and his hair is mainly white with a braided ponytail. The illusion around Vegeta fell as he saw Goku pick him up by the cloak.

"Who are you and why are you creating these false illusions?" Goku growled in the man's face that was masked.

"I am Rapture and your other friends are dying as we speak," the man said. "Only their will power can tell them what's real and what's not."

"Unless we kill you," Vegeta growled as Goku smirked. As though both warriors could read each others minds at that very moment, they both channeled energy into their hands after Goku pushed Rapture away.

"No!" Rapture screamed as both Saiya-jins blast his body into ashes. Then, one by one, the battered bodies of the others appeared. Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien were still alive, but unconscious. Yamcha though…

"Curse Trepidation," Goku hissed, knowing the desert-bandit was dead.

"Kakarot, I know that this isn't the time, but calm the hell down!" Vegeta yelled.

"How can I when our friends can't help us?" Goku yelled back at the Saiya-jin Prince. "We're all that's left. If we don't do anything, then everyone will die."

"We'll win, Kakarot," Vegeta vowed. "Even if it costs my life, we'll win."

----------------------------

"Well, I should applaud them for them making it to me," Trepidation said as he put on his battle gauntlets. The armor he wore was an improvement over the robes. The armor was all black as he removed the mask and set it on the table. Underneath, his face was pale as a ghosts would as the pupils of the eyes were completely red. It was as though the demon itself possessed this man as he placed the sheathed sword on his belt. Adorning his armor was a red cloak that flowed behind him in a royal fashion.

"Master," Zealous said. "What would happen if you fall to these men? What would become of me?"

"You, my future queen, would commit suicide," Trepidation said as she gasped as he threw a sheathed knife at her and she caught in her hands.

"Why?" Zealous questioned; putting the sheathed knife into her sash.

"Because, I rather you do that and join me at the gates of hell than be taken by those barbarians," Trepidation growled before he suddenly heard the doors fly open with a thud.

----------------------------

"How much father, Kakarot?" Vegeta growled as the two Saiya-jins ran down the hallways. If given the circumstances, they could have chose to walk; but since they were the only two able to stop Trepidation at this point, they decided not to waste another minute idling around.

"Not much farther, Vegeta," Goku hissed, not really caring if Vegeta was with him or not. At this moment, he was hoping with everything in his heart that Chi-chi was alright, but another was hoping that Trepidation did not yet carry out his plans. Suddenly, he stopped right outside a giant door that seemed like lead to a chamber of some sort. With a grunt, Goku kicked in the doors as he saw two people standing on the other side.

"Congratulations," Trepidation said as he sarcastically clapped at them. "You have made it to your dooms at my hands."

"Are you Trepidation?" Goku snapped; half-hoping it was since he was getting irritated at all of the other random battles and hoping to stop him.

"Yes, I am he," Trepidation bowed before the Saiya-jin. "And you must be the warrior, Son Goku, am I right?"

"Hell yeah!" Goku replied as his tail lashed furiously behind him and cracked the tile on the ground.

"Hmm, let's see if you're truly what the others say," Trepidation pondered for a moment before continuing, "However, not in here."

"What?!" Goku said, almost completely off-guard by the question.

"My master would like a fight upstairs," Zealous said. Goku heard her voice as it seemed sad and pain filled. It was as though she was pleading with her very life at stake. "Please."

"Fine," Goku said, no longer acting as hostile towards the mysterious woman behind the mask as Goku and Vegeta followed her and Trepidation up the stairway that lead outside to the final battle ground.

****

Chi-chi…

A memory when Goku and Chi-chi were laughing together as children in an apple tree appeared. It was when they first met each other and were thinking of the future that never happened between them because certain events altered the future they wanted.

…I pray to Kami…

Another memory of when Goku and Chi-chi were at the Budokai tournament years ago played out as Goku tried to fend himself off from Chi-chi's attacks. She had come to remind him of his promise to marry her. Innocently, he had forgotten and was wondering who she was as she told him that she would tell him if he won.

…that you will be…

Chi-chi smiles as Goku, in his Super Saiya-jin form, looks innocently at her after Gohan destroyed his own birthday cake. She playfully laughs and pecks his nose to get the frosting off of it.

…still alive and…

Goku holds Chi-chi after he returns from defeating Majin Buu as she cries in his arms; happy that her husband finally returned after seven long years. Gohan and Goten were next to her smiling as she looked up in his face with an innocent smile on her face.

**…safe.**

Goku was shaken from his daydreams as they reach the top of the stairs. The quiet woman known as Zealous stood in front of a large door as Trepidation nodded at her to open the doors. As the doors opened, both Goku and Vegeta stared in awe…

…when the doors opened to reveal an outdoor arena that looked like it was straight from the Roman empire. Yet unlike the Romans, there was no spectators in the seats as Trepidation walked out and Zealous followed his every step.

"This setting should prove to be of your liking," Trepidation said as he turned and faced both Goku and Vegeta who didn't move a single step since they entered the arena. The doors suddenly slam shut as Trepidation threw off the blood red cloak that adorned his shoulders.

"Before we begin," Goku said; despite the instincts raging inside of him telling to fight now and ask questions later, "what happened to Chi-chi?"

"You mean the housewife I have abducted off of Mount Paozu?" Trepidation questioned. "She's served her purpose."

"And?" Goku growled; starting to struggle against his very humanity.

"She's around," Trepidation said.

"You'll pay for taking her away from me," Goku hissed before an adulterated scream escaped his lips. Raven hair flickered into pale locks of blonde and onyx eyes turned into cerulean orbs that held much promise of death. Vegeta, seeing how tense Goku was, choose not to help the troubled Earth-raised Saiya-jin in this battle. Rather, he wouldn't be able to since the battle was to be a blood bath. It was as though Kakarot awakened within the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and was there instead of the happy-go-lucky Saiya-jin who saw potential in many who are able to change. Not this time.

"If you are certain you will win, then try me," Trepidation gloated; egging Goku to attack him.

"Very well," Goku growled as he slips into a fighting stance. Now, the battle between the mysterious Trepidation and Earth-raised Saiya-jin who is slowly losing to the anger within him. If the warrior lost, then Trepidation could easily overpower Vegeta and drive all humanity to death.

The battleground was silent as two figures stood there in battle stances as neither one moved. It was as though they were locked in a stalemate trying to read each other's stances and eyes for weaknesses. Vegeta saw how tight Goku's tail was wrapped around his waist and for a brief moment longed for his tail to regenerate.

"Are you ready?" Trepidation spoke.

"Yes," Goku growled slightly.

"Then come at me," Trepidation encouraged.

"Very well," Goku said. With a half-step, he lunged towards Trepidation as his fist remained pulled back. Swinging his fist, it connected as Trepidation flew back towards the wall with a powerful thud.

"What?!" Vegeta gasped. 'Why? Why did Trepidation let Kakarot hit him?' Chuckling was heard as Trepidation came out of the wall and dusted himself off.

"Not bad. I suppose that seemed like I can't underestimate you for a brief moment," Trepidation said as he got back up on his feet with a smile and a bit of blood running down his chin before he wiped it away.

"Of course not," Goku said. "I won't forgive you for kidnapping Chi-chi and I vow that I'll do everything in my power to make you pay for it."

'Kakarot's acting more savage,' Vegeta thought as sweat ran down his face. 'Is this what he was holding back?'

"Hmph," Trepidation said. "It's time you know what it's like to know _fear_."

"Bring it," Goku hissed before Trepidation's eyes glowed.

"You've asked for it," Trepidation yelled as everything around Goku suddenly went dark.

* * *

CMG: Cliffy! Guess I still got that knack to write, ne? Don't worry. In the next chapter, there will be a pretty big surprise for those still reading, a battle that will amount to its climax, and a story behind how Trepidation came to power. Now onto reviews: 

Psy: laughs You better not reveal it before the next chapter. It'll be a shame if you did. (bribes her with 10 cookies)

Kinoha: Ah. A dedicated reader who would stay up beyond her bedtime to read the new chapter. (smiles and gives her about 5 cookies) Trepidation doesn't really care what happens to the others as long as he gets what he wants. As for the parody with Turles, I'm going to create that after this story's done and before the sequel to this very fic.

super saiyan 4 chi-chi: Thanks. I try my best not to make them too OOC and make it sound good while I'm at it.

gokugirl9: I'm a kind of person who likes feedback from the readers to work on some weaknesses and make the story more interesting. Otherwise, there are some authors/authoresses that do it besides myself.

Jessica C: The last person in the way of Trepidation's been taken care of and now it's down to Trepidation himself. Trepidation will feed off the others fear, but until he is able to, he drew on Chi-chi's to make it so that he can prepare to draw on someone else's fear. As the last couple of paragraphs state, Trepidation's going to try to draw on Goku's fear and that will make Goku weaker and Trepidation much stronger. Zealous has a reason for hating Trepidation too, so you'll find out why in the next chappie! (giggles)

Goku-lover21: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. The final battle is about to get interesting.

Chi-chi: Sorry I killed Krillin in the last chapter. Goten and Trunks are cute. Sorry for killing Yamcha for any of you reading this, but the plot will go on. You'll learn about the secret I've been keeping from a lot of readers in next chapter, so hang in there.

Arcanine18: Let's see if I make you review in this chapter and the last couple. (laughs evilly) If you thought that the last chapter was freaky, then wait until the next chapter. I hope you'll get a chance to review and your punishment will end soon.

Angel lost in Shadows: Thanks. I hope you keep reading until the end of the story and enjoy the sequel that will come out hopefully in December 2004.

CMG: And for everyone else reading, I welcome your reviews. Until next time, I bid you all adieu!


	8. Shattered Masks of Illusion

CMG: (snickers) Welcome back. I am surprised how many have reviewed. Now it's official. Goku and Trepidation start their battle. In the end, who will win though? Find out for I invite you to…

The Fear

Chapter 7

* * *

Darkness. Thick and dark, it weighed down the Earth-raised Saiya-jin as Goku hissed and looked around him. It was as though he was in an illusion, but he couldn't break free.

'Damn him,' Goku thought darkly. 'What is going on?'

Do you like this? Trepidation's voice echoed as Goku growled and looked around. _You have no ways of protecting yourself from your very mind._

Trepidation's voice echoed as Goku growled and looked around. 

"What?!" Goku said shocked as he suddenly saw a copy of himself appear.

You cannot win. The doppelganger's eyes locked onto Goku's as he smirked evilly and lunged at the warrior. Unable to block from his shock, Goku felt his stomach punched as he went flying into a wall that appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground with a thud. Grunting, he hissed and pulled himself up.

"What is going on?" Goku hissed and coughed, some blood falling to the ground.

Your end. Goku felt Kakarot grab him by the throat as Goku tried to pull free from Kakarot's grasp. When his vision started to blur, he saw Chi-chi's frightened face from afar as it came closer quickly before blood splattered before his eyes.

****

GOKU!!!!

Cerulean eyes snapped opened as strength filled his body. Shoving Kakarot back, the illusion faded as Kakarot melted into Trepidation. The warrior dug his feet into the ground as Goku growled lowly.

"So, it seems you've broken free from the illusion I placed upon your body," Trepidation said. "Well no matter. I managed to drain some of your strength from your body."

Goku hissed and panted as he struggled to regain his breath. The rush that Goku felt in his body didn't help as it felt like his body was betraying his mind. As he looked up with the sweat running down his face, the cerulean eyes flashed with pain before he willed himself to calm down.

"Shut-up," Goku whispered. "Even if you took some of my strength, I still can fight."

"Really?" Trepidation said. "Then why do I see fear in your eyes?"

"That's not fear," Goku snarled. "It's anger!" Lunging at Trepidation, his body twisted as he aimed a kick at his head, but it didn't connect as he felt something trip him. Falling to the ground, he hissed and noticed the sword next to his throat.

"Do you really have what it takes to kill me or are you all talk?" Trepidation said as the neck cut a shallow wound on the Saiya-jin's neck.

"Damn you," Goku cursed before his power surged through his body and blew Trepidation away. Flaxen hair became more defined and pronounced and the cerulean eyes grew deadlier. The sword that Trepidation had flew into the air and fell next to Zealous with the blade sticking out of the ground. Startled, she stepped back.

"What?!" Trepidation said before he was slammed by Goku's elbow. Before he made impact with the wall, his feet hit the ground and he managed to use that momentum to lunge himself into the air. Goku followed and they began their duel in the air. Punches and kicks were traded as both warriors parried, blocked, or dodged most of the blows that the other threw. One or two punches hit Trepidation in vulnerable spots as he ran out of momentum to keep himself within the air and they began their descent. During the fall, both warriors continued to throw punches until they were a few feet from the ground. That was when they broke away and landed.

'Trepidation's holding back,' Vegeta thought as he watched. Goku was breathing hard from the last bout as it seemed as though he was struggling against something. 'What's wrong with Kakarot though? He should be fine unless…'

"Tell me, did those friends of yours help you get better from the poison one of the spiders infected you with?" Trepidation said.

"How… do you… know about… that?" Goku said in between breaths.

"Through my technology," Trepidation said. "The poison the spiders carry do two things. The first thing is to kill unless an antidote is created. And the second is to weaken. So even if Piccolo was able to create an antidote, your body will still feel the poison's effects for another 24 hours."

"Shit," Goku hissed as he felt his power dropping fast.

'This isn't good,' Vegeta thought.

"To make things fair," Trepidation said as he pulled out a gourd and threw it at Goku's feet, "you can drink that and get better."

Picking it up, Goku sniffed it cautiously and pulled the cap off of it. In one swig, he drank down the substance and threw the bottle away. No sooner did he do that, his hair flickered as he fell to the ground clutching his throat.

"Of course, I forgot to warn you that it will draw upon the strength you already have to get better," Trepidation carelessly said. Goku glared at him as his hands dug at the tiled ground. He passed out on the ground from the strain his body was fighting against.

"Kakarot, you're a fool!" Vegeta yelled. "You're too trusting!"

"Since you're unable to fight, I shall finish this…" Trepidation said as he walked over and grabbed his sword and lunged towards the fallen warrior on the ground. It was then that Zealous grabbed him from behind.

"Zealous! What's the meaning of this?" Trepidation yelled at the woman.

"Don't kill him," Zealous said. "He is not worth killing."

"Is it because if I do, you will belong to me forever?" Trepidation said.

"That and the warrior fighting for the sake of his love for his wife will be a meaningless sacrifice!" Zealous said.

"Quiet!" Trepidation yelled as he pushed Zealous to the ground.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"Help me…" Chi-chi said as Goku's eyes opened.

"Chi-chi?" Goku said as he saw Chi-chi in a cage.

"You have to fight with everything within yourself in order to save me or else…" Chi-chi said before Trepidation appeared in her place.

"You will never get her back. Ever!" Trepidation said.

"No!" Goku yelled.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Goku's eyes snapped open; already cerulean and pupil-filled as he saw Zealous shoved away from Trepidation. The paralysis upon his body faded as the power coursed through his veins.

"Stop this!" Goku roared as he yelled and allowed himself to reach the power beyond an ascended Super Saiya-jin. Pale hair ran down his back as his brow less eyes glared at him.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta whispered in shock as lightening flickered upon his form. The cerulean orbs were now complete with pupils that would seem to read one's mind with a glance. If that same look could kill, Trepidation would probably be choking at that moment and begging the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to spare his life.

"I'll release Chi-chi from whatever prison you trapped her in," Goku growled.

"You're free to try, whether she's dead or not," Trepidation said smugly as though the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's Earthen wife wasn't worth the salt of the earth.

"She's not dead!" Goku cried out and rushed at Trepidation angrily.

Trepidation managed to avoid Goku's punch and grab at the tail around the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's waist as he hissed in surprise and pain. Unable to maintain the power that flowed through him like water in a river, his hair shortened and returned to the raven color he was born with and the cerulean eyes became orbs of obsidian once more.

"It seems I stumbled upon your weakness," Trepidation slyly said; crushing Goku's tail as he cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Zealous yelled to Trepidation; somewhat worried about the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's life rather than enjoying Trepidation's gloating.

"Quiet, woman," Trepidation yelled to Zealous as a hand came to the mouth of her mask. "You weren't the one who was imprisoned for a millennia in a volcano!"

"Then how are you still alive," Goku moaned in pain; wondering why he asked that. Yet, he secretly wished to divert his attention to focus on numbing the pain within his tail and preparing to attack him again when his guard was down.

"Ah, an easy answer," Trepidation said. "Which begins a thousand years ago…"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ _**Flashback…**_‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

_**"A thousand years ago, we were explorers who were seeking the Fountain of Youth to remain young forever…"**_Five explorers arrived to Omeus Island on a ship as they seemed rather excited. As they traveled through the non-dangerous jungles of that time, they soon reached the cave…

****

"It was from deep within this cave that we have found the Fountain of Youth, but there was a price to pay…"

"You mortals shall be cursed with a great and terrible power," a woman's voice said.

"I don't care!" one of the men said. "We came here for the Fountain of Youth and we won't leave before we get it!"

"Then may Kami have mercy upon your souls," the woman's voice said as suddenly, the men cried out in pain. Their bodies shape shifted as symbols flashed upon their shoulders. _"You are no longer the men you were, but demons."_

the woman's voice said as suddenly, the men cried out in pain. Their bodies shape shifted as symbols flashed upon their shoulders. ****

"It turned out we were cursed with the power to drive humanity to their knees after the power corrupted our souls. We didn't care though since we were planning world domination by wiping out the weak. That was until…"

"What is this?" Trepidation said as he saw a woman standing there in white robes with her hands glowing. The others looked on in horror at the woman that looked like a monk with her raven hair running down to the small of her back. Her hands grabbed a wooden staff as the small hands channeled the power into the staff and she aimed it at them.

"You have harmed many and taken enough lives to satisfy your greed," the woman spoke. "By my power, I sentence you to the place to be sealed there from which you came!" A bright light blinded them as they screamed.

****

"The female monk, who was known as Shinsei, betrayed our kind and sealed us away. Our plans for world domination were delayed because of her and I never forgiven her for it…"

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ _**End flashback…**_ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

"So, when the seal was weakened, the five of us were able to break free and rise up again," Trepidation finished as he felt Goku's tail go slack in his hands. "About time you- OOMPH!"

"Rule number one," Goku growled, feeling his tail finally released, "never underestimate your opponent when he's down."

"Curse you…" Trepidation hissed in pain as Goku stood over Trepidation with a confident stance.

"Before I kill you," Goku growled, "tell me where Chi-chi is."

"You'll never know since the only other person who knows is Kami himself," Trepidation said as he got up.

"Then I'll search the ends of the Earth for her," Goku hissed as he charged up a chi-blast.

"Kakarot! Watch out!" Vegeta yelled before Goku realized that Trepidation appeared behind him and was aiming a knife to his back. It was at that moment that Zealous jumped in and pushed Goku out of the way as he fell to the ground. The knife cut along the back of her right arm and diagonally down her back. She fell to the ground on her knees as her hands braced the ground beneath her. Goku turned around in pure shock at the woman who saved his life yet again.

"Zealous! I told you to stay out of this!" Trepidation yelled at the woman as the mask finally falls off and shatters when it hit the ground. Her head was downcast as the shadows covered her face.

"I'm not your slave," Zealous said and her head rose to meet Trepidation's eyes. Vegeta gasped in pure surprise; shock rendering him from doing anything as he stared at the woman before her. The woman that Goku himself vowed to save from Trepidation.

"Chi-chi!" Goku said; his eyes flickered with sadness and anger at that same moment. Seeing her alive made him feel so much relief. However, the thought of running towards her and grabbing her was forbidden since he knew that Trepidation could easily kill her in this state at this moment.

"Why are you betraying me?" Trepidation said to the woman he vowed to take as his future queen.

"Up until my husband showed up, you had brainwashed me and kept me from being able to escape," Chi-chi said as she winced in pain and grabbed her right arm.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Goku said to Chi-chi; worried about her state over his.

"I did it to protect you because you always protected me," Chi-chi said with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to return the favor because I always felt weak in your shadows."

"Chi-chi…" Goku said as he stared in the utmost shock that she would sacrifice herself in order for him to be safe.

"Yuck," Trepidation interrupted. "As much as I hate love itself, I hate reunions much worse."

"Vegeta," Goku called out to the Saiya-jin Prince in a commanding voice. "Grab Chi-chi and get out of here."

"Kakarot, I don't think we can leave," Vegeta said as he noted the door was nowhere to be seen.

"You are so right, Vegeta," Trepidation said as his muscles budged. "Up until Zealous, or you precious Chi-chi got involved, I was holding back a great deal of my power."

"What?!" Goku said in a shocked state.

"You see, she gave me the strength I needed thanks to her giving into her own fears," Trepidation said as he picked up Chi-chi by the back of her collar. She winced in pain at that movement as he turned her face towards his.

"Don't hurt her!" Goku yelled at Trepidation.

"She's mine and will feed me her emotions," Trepidation said as his eyes glow. On her shoulder, a symbol glowed as Chi-chi's eyes went completely blank.

"Chi-chi!" Goku yelled as he powered up unconsciously and returned to an ascended Super Saiya-jin. "Get off of her!"

"Go… Goku…" Chi-chi said quietly before she screamed.

"Yes! Feed me your fear! I love it!" Trepidation said as his muscles bulged.

"Kakarot," Vegeta growled. "We have to do something."

"Vegeta, I need you to grab Chi-chi the minute I start my attack against Trepidation," Goku growled. "I won't let her use her anymore."

"How are you going to attack him with her being his hostage?" Vegeta said before he realized it and saw that Goku had planted two fingers upon his forehead. "Of course…"

Goku vanished with a flash of light as Vegeta rushed in. Trepidation, confused, suddenly felt something strike his neck as Chi-chi fell out of his grasp. Vegeta caught her in his arms as he landed with his left foot and right knee skidding against the ground backwards. Trepidation turned and saw Goku standing above him with a feral snarl at the evil Lord of Fear. Gathering himself up after he was sent flying to the ground, he lunged at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"Chi-chi, woman, snap out of it!" Vegeta said; gently shaking her as she clutched Vegeta's clothing for support. The mark on her neck was still glowing as he hissed. Taking off his shirt, he tore it up and started making her a makeshift bandage to cover her back and right arm so that the bleeding stopped.

In the meanwhile, Goku and Trepidation traded punches and kicks against one another as the ground was torn apart by the energy that flared up around them. Trepidation sent Goku flying into a pillar that caused a column that held up part of the ground above the stands collapsed and fell upon the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's body. Dust and debris rained down and seemed to take an eternity to settle before Trepidation saw no signs of the warrior that dared oppose him. However, that did not mean that he was dead. Unless Trepidation had proof of that, he couldn't consider him dead yet.

"Come out, you monster!" Trepidation yelled at the pile of rubble.

"I'm not a monster," Goku's voice carried from beneath the rubble as he powered up and sent the rubble from on top of him flying. Once more, he had ascended into a Super Saiya-jin 3 and was angry at Trepidation for hurting his wife not once, but twice during the recent events. The final showdown was about to begin and whoever won would have what their heart desired: peace or the end of humanity itself.

* * *

CMG: Sorry everyone that this chapter was late. Was really busy with the first week of my term and just got a small break to update rather late tonight. Anyway, onto reviews: 

Psy: Whatever cookies you like. Thanks for not telling and the end is near.

gokugirl9: Hm. That's going to be a hard word to keep. Especially what happens next.

Chi-Chi: (feels bad for updating late) Well at least I made up for it and didn't put too bad of a cliffy at the end. The next chapter will be interesting and you were right. Sorry for getting you confused, but to reveal that Chi-chi was Zealous in disguise could ruin the story for the others. After all, now all that's left is for Goku to defeat Trepidation. However, it's not going to be as easy as it looks.

Kinoha: (laughs) You know, I don't know what provoked me to write that tournament scene where Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha were surprised to see Kakarot there. The way you say it does sound kind of funny and sums it up in a nutshell. Too bad Kakarot's return was a short-lived one, but heck, I had to keep up a pretty good idea while I had the chance.

Jessica C: Besides family, he has a fear for needles. Though it sounds like a dumb fear, I almost thought about using that, but then again, it wouldn't be so dark and dramatic. So I thought about how he would hate the idea of killing his own friends and family _if_ he remembered his programming. So pretty much, if he did remember his programming, then no one would be able to stop him. (laughs evilly)

super saiyan 4 chi-chi: Well ask and thou shall receive (a day late again). Hopefully, you got a chance to read this and I apologize for making you wait.

CMG: Anyway, come back sometime next week for the final installment. Will Goku manage to defeat Trepidation or will Trepidation win and overpower Vegeta in order to achieve total global conquest? Well you'll have to see for yourselves. See ya next time!


	9. The Conclusion and Departure

CMG: I suppose I left everyone in suspense long enough. Very well. This is it. The last chapter and the climax leading to the conclusion on who will win the battle. For the final time, I invite you all to…

The Fear

Chapter 8

* * *

A heavy silence draped upon the battlefield as it seemed nearly deafening to those on the battlefield. The only sound that seemed to pierce this void of silence was the rush of energy that flowed from both Trepidation and Goku. They stood for a long time in the battle stances that seemed nearly flawless for two experienced warriors. Across the field, Vegeta finished bandaging the hurt Earthen wife of Goku as her eyes seemed clenched tight in pain and fear.

"Chi-chi, open your eyes," Vegeta said. Chi-chi cried out in more pain as Vegeta resisted the urge to slap her in the face. That was when he noticed it: a glowing mark on her neck and it seemed to burn a light like the sun itself. 'That mark must mean…' "Kakarot!"

"It's time we end this," Trepidation said as he lunged at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin who had ascended past the ascended Super Saiya-jin. Goku's eyes had trouble keeping track of Trepidation and before he knew it, he was sent flying into the sky before plummeting towards Earth. The once flawless ground had been scarred by the impact that looked as though the heavens themselves were lashing out at the Earth. There were no signs of Goku emerging from the crater he fell into. It was as though he couldn't rise again. "Hmph. About time…"

"Kakarot," Vegeta gasped in a mix of shock and horror as he looked at the still whimpering Chi-chi, then at Trepidation; a look of hatred crossing his face. Placing the Earthen woman down gently, he turned with pure rage in his eyes. "You'll pay for killing him!" With a flash of light, Vegeta ascended into a Super Saiya-jin 2 and flew at Trepidation out of pure rage.

"You fools don't understand," Trepidation said. "You cannot escape your fate of dying at my hands!" Trepidation and Vegeta started trading punches and kicks against one another as the heavens roared with thunder and the cold bolt lightning tore at the cloud-filled skies like the lightning itself was attempting to break free a tempest of rain upon the warriors.

----------------------------

Half-buried within the earth inside of a crater, Goku stirred; no longer a Super Saiya-jin 3 after the impact and groaned in pain. At that moment, he no longer had the strength to stand as his once majestic clothes were reduced to nearly rags upon his body. Obsidian eyes flickered open as Goku heard the cries from his wife outside of the crater. Straining his body to stand again, he fell before catching himself and wearily lifted himself out of the crater. Outside of the crater, he saw Chi-chi laying there holding a sheathed knife against her chest. That very sight was enough to make the Earth-raised Saiya-jin find the strength within himself to run to her.

----------------------------

'No more…' Chi-chi silently cried out in pain as she pulled the sheathed knife in her sash out and held it against her chest. 'This pain is worse than death itself. It's slowly killing what I am…' Her hands brought the knife from the sheath and aimed it at her heart. Just as she was about to shove it into her chest, two hands wrapped around hers and stopped it from happening. Her eyes flew open as she saw Goku there.

"Don't do it, Chi-chi," Goku commanded.

"Why? I feel so much torment and…" Chi-chi said before Goku jerked the knife from her hands and threw it over the wall.

"It's not worth ending your life," Goku said as he lifted her into his arms. "You need to be strong in order to resist this spell that Trepidation placed upon you."

"I can't!" Chi-chi cried as she grasped his arms. "He sent images of when you or my sons were killed by his hands and that fear drove me over the edge!"

"Hush," Goku quietly said, pulling her closer. "I'm here with you at this moment and I won't die trying to save you from him."

Chi-chi sobbed in his chest as he held her tight in his arms. Something foreign within the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was rising from within him as he held her close. As his tail wrapped around her waist, he suddenly jerked from the sensation building within him.

"G-Goku?" Chi-chi asked worriedly as Goku hissed in what felt like pain.

"Chi-chi…" Goku growled as his hair flickered unconsciously. "You need to get out of here…"

"Why? What are you going to do?" Chi-chi asked.

"I'm going to murder him for hurting you!" Goku hissed as his eyes became entirely red as he gently released Chi-chi and turned towards Trepidation who was at that time, finally sending Vegeta towards Earth with a slap. Just as Vegeta hit the ground, Goku teleported into the sky behind Trepidation and grabbed him by the throat.

"Demon!" Trepidation choked out with a glare at the non-human warrior.

"You will die for hurting Chi-chi," Goku hissed as he slammed his fist into Trepidation's face and sent him flying. He hit the ceiling as two pillars went crashing down. Goku growled and rushed towards Trepidation as his eyes glowed again.

"Give me strength, my future queen!" Trepidation cried out to Chi-chi; expecting her to give her more power. Instead…

"Stop using her!" Goku roared as he slammed his fist into his back and sent him flying downward towards the ground. After Trepidation hit the ground, Goku sent a barrage of chi-blasts towards the ground as it fell like trucks themselves were hitting the ground. Flying down after that, Trepidation was emerging from the crater with torn armor when he looked up at Goku with the same glowing eyes and suddenly, everything around them morphed…

…into space itself. Goku, looking around, saw no signs of life anywhere as the faint stars twinkled many light-years away.

"What illusion is this now?" Goku said.

"This isn't any illusion this time around," Trepidation said. "This is a realm that I chose to create in order to destroy you."

"What?!" Goku hissed.

"You see, if you manage to kill me, you will only be killing yourself because we are floating in space itself," Trepidation said.

"Are you doing this to scare me again?" Goku growled.

"No, it's the truth," Trepidation said as he felt fear from Goku. 'Yes, give it to me…'

"Even so, I rather die than let you continue to hurt Chi-chi," Goku said; half-afraid of fighting the demonic figure before him.

----------------------------

"What is he talking about?" Chi-chi said; looking at the warriors as Vegeta emerged from the crater in the ground; battered badly. "Vegeta!"

"Chi-chi, Kakarot's fallen into one of Trepidation's illusions where he'll drain his energy in the form of fear," Vegeta said as he walked over; holding the right side of his chest. The ribs in his chest were broken and it took everything it had to walk towards the former warrior.

"He did the same to me, but I need to help Goku!" Chi-chi said as she started to run towards him, but Vegeta caught her wrist with his other hand. "Let go!"

"I won't lie woman, but if you get involved, not only will Kakarot snap, but he'll also end up losing what's left of his sanity," Vegeta said. "You're better off staying back here and trying to wait for the outcome." Chi-chi stared before her as she seemed at a loss at what to do.

"What if he doesn't win?" Chi-chi said.

"Then we're pretty much screwed," Vegeta said bluntly.

----------------------------

"Why did you bring us here?" Goku said; not knowing that this was an illusion.

"Because, I have decided that since you care about Earth and that woman of yours to give you a chance to fight at your fullest," Trepidation said. 'Yes, yes! Continue feeding me your fear! I love it!'

"Then ask me this," Goku growled as his eyes flickered between entirely red and normal. "If what you're saying is true, then wouldn't we be fighting against the gravity?"

"In the normal realm, but not this one," Trepidation said as he pointed to a nearby asteroid and looked at Goku with a 'well, are you ready to get started?' look. They both flew down to the asteroid and prepared to battle against one another again.

----------------------------

"I need to tell him it's a trap!" Chi-chi said as she saw them both land on top of a giant rock near the edge of the stadium. If either would have fallen, then the lava beneath the rocky ledge would burn them alive.

"They can't hear us though," Vegeta pointed out.

"Is there anyway I can tell Goku though?" Chi-chi said.

"There is, but I doubt that it'll work," Vegeta said grimly.

"What is it?" Chi-chi questioned as Vegeta seemed to look very serious.

"You need to call out to him through your mind," Vegeta said.

----------------------------

Trepidation and Goku traded blows against one another. Feeling weaker than he did a few minutes ago, Goku struggled against Trepidation as his blows rained down upon the warrior with no mercy. He was barely able to block as he went skidding across the asteroid. Strangely enough, Goku felt hotter near the edge as Trepidation's foot slammed into his chest; causing him to cry out in pain.

----------------------------

"My mind?" Chi-chi said. "How will that help?"

"You two are bonded, are you not?" Vegeta said.

"Bonded?" Chi-chi said. "I don't know if…" Chi-chi felt pain in her chest as Goku cried out in pain. "Goku!"

"Shit!" Vegeta growled. "Do it, woman! Warn him before it's too late!"

----------------------------

"This is the end!" Trepidation said as he prepared to kick him off.

'Chi-chi,' Goku thought as he closed his eyes and prepared to be thrown into endless space…

'Goku! Watch out! It's a trap!'

"Huh?" Goku's eyes snapped open as he heard his wife's cry within his mind. _'What's going on? How are we…'_

'There's no time to explain! He's about to throw you into lava!'

'Lava?' Goku thought as he hissed and cried out as the illusion around him faded.

"What?!" Trepidation cried as he felt the energy within the Saiya-jin return.

"You played your last card," Goku growled and kicked at his legs; causing him to trip and fall off the cliff. At that last moment, Trepidation grabbed the ledge.

"No! Spare me!" Trepidation cried out in mock-agony.

"After what you did?!" Goku growled warningly. "You deserve death!" With that, Goku stepped on Trepidation's hands and the evil Lord of Fear plummeted to his utter doom with the help of Goku's blast. His final cry sent a shutter into Chi-chi as the mark on her shoulder seemed to burn her and she screamed.

"Oh Kami! It hurts!" Chi-chi yelled before falling to the ground; writhing in pain.

"Chi-chi!" Goku gasped and flew towards her as her eyes looked like they glazed over.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta started to tell the warrior, but he seemed to ignore Vegeta.

"Chi-chi," Goku said as he pulled her into his arms again and looked at the glowing mark on her shoulder.

"Kakarot, the woman, Chi-chi, she's dying," Vegeta said as the words filtered into the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind.

"No!" Goku yelled as the carnal power within him flowed into his wife's body. Her condition didn't change as he continued in futile. 'I can't lose her again. I won't…'

Footsteps were heard behind them as Goku looked back and saw a woman with long white hair down to her ankles. She was walking towards them barefoot as her silver eyes looked at the limp form in Goku's arms. She wore robes made of the finest silk as they shimmered in a silver-white light. On her wrists were bracelets made of pure silver as they clanged together making a soft bell sound with every step she made.

"What's going on?" Vegeta said.

"You warriors have done well to fell Trepidation and the others who chose to reek havoc on Earth," the woman said.

"Even when it cost my friends their life and is costing my wife hers?" Goku yelled at the woman. Not once did she flinch at his words, but stared at Chi-chi in his arms.

"If you trust me, then follow me," the woman said as she turned towards the cave that they came from earlier.

"Should we follow?" Vegeta questioned Goku.

"…" Goku said nothing and walked behind the mysterious woman.

----------------------------

Deep within the cave, they reached an underwater springs as the mysterious woman stopped at the banks. Goku and Vegeta stood there waiting for the woman to speak again.

"This spring will grant what you desire," the woman spoke. "For if your heart is full of hope, then the wishes you carry with you will be granted."

"I thought this was the Fountain of Youth," Goku said.

"It's called that, but the true name is the Fountain of Hope," the woman said. "Whoever gave it that name used it long ago to gain eternal youth."

"I see," Goku said as he looked at Chi-chi. Nearly all of the life had left her as he took a step and carried her into the waters. Closing his eyes, he kissed her and submerged into the waters themselves.

----------------------------

Near the entrance of the cave, Krillin's eyes opened as Chou-su's face was beaming down at the former monk.

"Gah!" Krillin said as Chou-su laughed. "Where are the others?"

"I feel them! They're this way!" Chou-su cheerfully said as they ran deeper into the cave.

----------------------------

"How are you alive, Yamcha?" Gohan said.

"I don't know," Yamcha said. "It's like the Kais themselves are reviving us now!"

"No, there's a reason that Trepidation chose this place as his hide out," Piccolo said. "This is where the Fountain of Hope is at."

"Fountain of Hope?" Tien said. "Wasn't that a fairy tale?"

"No," Piccolo said. "Omeus Island has many secrets, but the biggest is the Fountain of Hope."

"Where's daddy then?" Goten said.

"Yeah, my dad's not here either!" Trunks said.

"Hey everyone! Look!" Gohan yelled as they saw Krillin and Chou-su running towards them.

"Chou-su!" Tien cried out happily as Chou-su flew up and gave his long time best friend a hug.

"Krillin!" Yamcha said. "You're alive!"

"Where's Goku and Vegeta though?" Krillin said.

----------------------------

A soft illuminating light surrounded Goku's body as the wounds upon him healed up from the previous battle with Trepidation. In his arms, Chi-chi's wound from the snake that Trepidation used to control her faded away as her eyes fluttered open. Vegeta, who was outside of the springs, felt his body mend magically.

"My body…" Vegeta gasped in pure surprise. Then, a tingle was felt down his spine as he saw what he had longed for since he lost it on Earth thirteen years prior. "My tail!"

Coming out of the water, Goku set Chi-chi, who was completely healed and alive, onto the bank. No sooner did he do that for her that she turned and embraced him; sending them into the water again. She cried into his chest as he held her confused.

"Chi-chi, it's alright now…" Goku said calmly.

"You need to know that I'm sorry for hurting you," Chi-chi said as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Up until I was kidnapped, I thought you didn't love me enough and always fought for the fun of it. I know now that you were doing it for everyone on Earth, including me. I was always too selfish and too blind to see that until now."

Goku said nothing and held her in his arms and closed his eyes. Tears were in them as they steadily ran down his face and fell into her hair. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to wake up and worry that in the morrow, his wife would be gone again.

----------------------------

"Goku!" Krillin's voice cried out. "Vegeta!"

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled. "Vegeta!"

"Daddy! Where are you?" Goten cried. "Mr. Vegeta, are you around?"

"Dad!" Trunks said. "Mr. Goten's Dad!"

The warriors suddenly heard footsteps as Vegeta walked out with his tail wrapped around his waist. Trunks happily ran to his father and smiled at him.

"Dad!" Trunks chirped as he noticed his tail. "Wow! When did you get that back?"

"A little while ago," Vegeta said.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Goten said teary-eyed.

"They're a bit preoccupied," Vegeta said.

"With what?" Goten said, curious as Gohan slapped his forehead.

"Well, they're probably having an interesting conversation," Gohan said nervously as his face became slightly tinted with a hint of pink.

"By themselves?" Goten said confused.

"Yeah," Gohan said.

"That doesn't sound like fun at all!" Goten said.

"Actually," the woman said behind Vegeta, "they're coming this way."

"You're the Guardian of the Fountain of Hope, Washama," Piccolo said.

"Indeed," Washama said. "And you must be the former Kami of Earth."

"That's correct," Piccolo said.

"Once everyone leaves, I will make it so that no one else will use the Fountain of Hope ever again," Washama said sadly. "Like the Dragon Balls, they have been used for evil and I wish to destroy this place to prevent anyone from returning ever again."

"Why?" Chi-chi questioned as Washama turned and looked at both her and Goku.

"If the springs were used by anyone else, then more pain would take place," Washama said as her eyes glowed. "You see, my duty is to protect this island from outsiders, but since the arrival of both Trepidation and his followers and you warriors, the creatures inhabiting the island have been wounded or killed."

"Most of that was my fault though," Goku said, remembering everything that happened. "I had no idea that I was making it harder for you to protect the springs."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Washama said to Goku. "However, I do want to do one thing for you both before you leave."

"What is that?" Goku questioned.

"I want to make you both aware of the bond between you both," Washama said. "If it wasn't for Vegeta, then you, Goku or Kakarot, would have been dead right now."

"I see," Goku said.

"Now please, leave this place," Washama said before she disappeared; leaving behind a single silver bracelet. Chi-chi picked it up as the earth trembled. She nearly fell over, but Goku grabbed her just in time.

"Washama's going to make the volcano explode! We need to go!" Piccolo yelled.

"Everyone form a chain and I'll teleport you all out," Goku said as they did as he commanded. With a flicker of light, the eleven people vanished in thin air.

----------------------------

That night after Gohan and Goten went to bed, Chi-chi walked into her room with her hair still out of the bun and saw that Goku wasn't in bed. Slightly alarmed, she closed her eyes and concentrated upon the bond that Vegeta pointed out hours earlier to her.

'Goku? Where are you?'

'I'm right behind you.'

Turning around, she saw Goku standing in the doorway with a box in his hands. It was too small to be anything too expensive as Goku knelt down in front of her.

"Goku?" Chi-chi questioned; wondering what he was going to say.

"Chi-chi," Goku started, "I know I abandoned you during most of your life since we were married and I want to make it up to you." He opened the box as Chi-chi gasped. Inside, she saw a plain golden ring inside the box. "That's why I want to make a commitment and remain with you for the rest of our days on Earth."

"Oh Goku!" Chi-chi cried as she threw herself upon her. "I don't care about that. Here and now is all that matters and if you have to save the world, know that I'll be waiting here at home for you when you're done."

"Yeah, but I always left you and I want you to know how much I love you," Goku said as he dropped the box and wrapped his arms the middle of her stomach. His right hand touched behind her left shoulder as she gently touched his face with her left hand. His tail wrapped around her thigh as he closed his eyes.

"I know," Chi-chi said. "And that's why I love you just as much. Just promise me that if you do leave that you'll tell me where you're going and when you'll come back to me."

"I promise," Goku whispered. "As long as I live, I'll hold that vow sacred."

----------------------------

Nine and a half years later at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku met a young boy that he hoped would be his successor. The boy by the name of Ubuu, was happy to hear that Goku planned on training him as Goku flew up to tell Chi-chi.

"What?!" Chi-chi cried. "You're leaving?" 'He forgotten the vow he made to me!'

"I have to, but I'll return," Goku said as he flew down to tell the others.

'No,' Chi-chi said as her eyes watered up. 'He can't leave! He just can't!' Seeing him fly away, she saw that it was true. "Goku!"

* * *

CMG: Okay. Whoever said I didn't have an idea to end this story happily is mistaken. However, I will continue with a sequel that will involve Chi-chi finding her husband and making him remember the vow he had given to her. It won't be easy though, so I hope you come back for more. Now onto the only two reviews I've gotten due to going down and not getting the adequate reviews I was hoping for:

Chi-chi: Yes you were. Sorry for the confusion, but I love keeping people wondering about what's going on in the story. If I gave away my secrets so easily, then we wouldn't have such a suspenseful fanfic, now would we? Hope the scene where Goku and Chi-chi were together alone in their room wasn't too fluffy. I got inspired by a wonderful piece of fanart to write out that scene, except I added in the said tail and ring to make it sound more enjoyable.

Courtney: Yes and no. Yes, she was trying to fight against Trepidation in order to break free and no, some of those scenes were actually in a place where she took refuge and cried without prying eyes to let Trepidation know that she was fighting against the spell. I guess you can say it was a mix of both.

The chapter summed up the butt-kicking, but through it all, Chi-chi almost died because Trepidation cursed her body with a mark that would make it impossible for her to live in case she decided not to kill herself. There will be a sequel since the story ended on a rather sad note with Goku leaving Chi-chi after he met Ubuu.

CMG: So with that, I invite you back to the sequel of this fic that will come out in mid-December or whenever I get finished with my current humor fic coming out along with this last chapter of this fic. The title of the fic is called Fear's Revivification. Now for the first time, I shall give you a small teaser (evil smile):

****

They thought that it was over…

"You mean that he's alive?" Chi-chi asked the dynasty before her.

"No, he's returned from the dead." Kabito-shin said with a rather gloom look on his face.

…but one hero was captured…

"You will not be able to save them this time." Trepidation said to Goku, who is in chains.

"What do you mean?!" Goku growled as he looked with eyes worried and confused.

"You will be their downfall." Trepidation smirked.

…a family was left grief-stricken…

"No, not again." Chi-chi wept.

"We'll save him," Gohan comforted.

From the producer who brought you the original series of The Fear…

"If we don't stop him…" Vegeta growled, leaving the threat hanging there.

"Then all humanity will be destroyed." Kabito-shin said

…comes an epic that will leave you coming back for more. Coming this mid-December and this time, there will be more on the line.

Goku and Vegeta are standing on a battlefield in their Super Saiya-jin forms. Vegeta stepped off the ground slightly and lunged at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

So with that, I invite you back to the sequel called…

Fear's Revivification

CMG: Hope to see you then. Until then, I thank everyone for reading and reviewing and will see you for the sequel! (waves)


End file.
